


Echoes in the Night

by flannelflowers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Creatures in Teen Wolf, Eichen | Echo House, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Protective Siblings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelflowers/pseuds/flannelflowers
Summary: Kaleb and Abby Wade are sisters living in Beacon Hills where weird doesn't begin to cover it. After Abby has a interesting stay at Eichen House, the girls are pulled into a world they thought only existed in fantasy. The sisters' paths cross the gang's as they all try to figure out what is going on. Kaleb's number one priority is protecting her younger sister Abby, which becomes much more difficult with the presence of new friends. The Wade sisters thought they were normal teenagers so why are they on a dead pool of supernatural creatures?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BourbonBabe526](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonBabe526/gifts).



> Hello there! This is a story that means a lot to me. It's been sitting for a while and I decided to finally just post it. I've honestly not even finished all of Teen Wolf but will probably re-watch as I continue/finish this story. Warning this story is very much about the original characters and their relationship with each other and the others. The first chapter is front loaded with backstory about the girls but the Teen Wolf characters come in soon after the first chapter. 
> 
> I dedicate this work to my real life sister. Thanks for supporting me in all my work and fandoms, you're the only one who gets it.

Kaleb sat in the waiting room at Eichen House for what felt like hours. It was the third time she’d been there that week and she knew the orderlies were taking their sweet time getting her sister to the rec room. Her sister, Abby, was having a rough week so Kaleb wanted to spend some extra time with her, but the asshole Brunski made it nearly impossible. He’d hit on her every time Kaleb was in the building. Her sister had been in Eichen House for a few months now so unfortunately that was a lot. Kaleb gave up on being polite a long time ago because the creep was way too old and not getting the hint. But now she had to pay the price and apparently that meant waiting hours on a Friday afternoon. The sun was setting quickly. Kaleb huffed and wondered if there was any way to file a complaint but with a place like Eichen House she knew it was unlikely.

A pair coming in the front doors caught her eye. The sheriff and his son walked in looking somber. She knew those looks. Someone wasn’t leaving. She knew Sheriff Stilinski through her dad who used to own the local gun range. Her dad would give the police free time on the range. Her dad decided to sell the business when things with Abby got bad. 

Kaleb recognized Stiles from school. They never really hung out in the same circles, especially since Stiles and his best friend Scott McCall began hanging out with Lydia Martin and Allison Argent. Kaleb stuck to her few close friends but didn’t worry about not having too many friends, since she had Abby. She was too focused on getting into college and the hell out of Beacon Hills. 

She always thought Stiles seemed nice from what she could tell and even thought he was pretty cute, but he looked terrible now. His face looked sunken in and the dark bags underneath eyes were a tell-tale sign of the lack of sleep he’d been experiencing. Both Stilinskis took seats across the waiting room from Kaleb.  

Kaleb was broken out of her thoughts when she finally heard her name being called.

“Ms. Wade?” 

Kaleb looked up and gave a small smile to the nurse calling her name. She quickly gathered her bag. She stood up but the nurse didn’t move yet.

“Ms. Wade your sister is ready for you but do keep in mind we have designated visiting hours.”

Kaleb had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Of course she knew that. She always was there on time but it was the inconsiderate staff that kept her waiting.

“Yes I know and I was here for them. My sister is having a bad week and my visits help, so if you don’t mind I’d really like to see her now.” Kaleb spoke barely above a whisper conscious of the two men looking on, but kept her voice firm.

“Of course. I just had to do my part and remind you. Right this way.”

Kaleb looked over to the Stilinski’s where the Sheriff was now nose deep in a year old magazine but Stiles’ tired eyes locked on to hers. She didn’t know their situation but if they were there it couldn’t be good, at all. So Kaleb gave a small sad smile and followed the nurse to the rec room. 

She quickly found her sister’s curly dark hair in the far corner of the room. Kaleb plopped down and immediately took Abby’s hands into her hands. They were always so cold. For how much they pay this place they could afford to turn the heat up. 

“Hey you. How ya doing?” Kaleb took in her sister’s sad face. She could tell she’d been crying. It broke her heart every single time but if there was something Kaleb could do to fix it she would. 

“Hey Kale. I’m okay.” Abby replied never looking up from her hands.

“Yeah okay and I’m Kim Kardashian.” Kaleb raised her eyebrow.

Abby shook her head but Kaleb felt a small victory when she finally looked up.

“You know the deal. It’s totally up to you if we talk about it but if not I’m just gonna ramble.” Kaleb joked.

Abby gave Kaleb a small smile.

“Ramble away.”

“You got it.” Kaleb smiled. She tried to be the best distraction she could for her sister. 

“So they’ve got the B squad working tonight. Rosie isn’t here. I’ve been in the waiting room since 4:30.” She looked at her watch it was now 7:20pm. She had 40 minutes before she’d get kicked out at 8pm. 

“Where’s Rosie? I didn’t realize I hadn’t seen her today.” Abby asked. Rosie was the girls’ favorite nurse and the only one who seemed to give a rat’s ass in the place.

“I guess her grandkids had some kind of recital play thing or whatever so she’s gone for the weekend.” Kaleb had berated the reception staff for the information hours earlier. Abby only nodded.

Kaleb immediately dove into anything and everything that she could think of since she’d seen Abby on Tuesday. 

“Soccer tryouts are next week and of course it’s going to be balls cold. Just my luck.” Kaleb complained. It helped Abby feel normal when Kaleb bitched about silly things and bitching came easy to Kaleb.

Abby spoke up. “You know you should try out for the dance team.”

Kaleb rolled her eyes and groaned a bit too loud for the orderly’s liking by the wall who shot her a look. She ignored him.

“Yeah, noooo. Not going to happen. We’ve talked about this. I don’t do the school rah rah shit. I love dancing but not like that. Plus it’s not the same without you Abby.”

Kaleb and Abby were only a couple years apart in school, 18 months exactly. They were into different things, Kaleb was more sporty of the two and played soccer. While Abby was more artsy and loved singing in choir, but both Wade sisters loved to dance. Before Abby was in Eichen House the two sisters danced on a competitive team. They spent a lot of time traveling for competitions and performances. Abby lost the passion and therefore Kaleb did too. It wasn’t the same without Abby. When they were younger they would make up routines in their living room at home and force their parents to watch them over and over again. Kaleb missed those days. She missed her sister. When things were good they were inseparable. It would be like they were the only ones in the room, laughing about inside jokes and gushing about anything and everything. When things got bad Kaleb always tried to remind Abby of those times. 

“You’re better than anyone on the team Kale.” Abby pushed.

“Look at me Abby. I’m not that type.” Kaleb looked down at her own outfit. She had a pair of ripped jeans with a pair of grey Adidas high tops with a white plain v-neck t and a red plaid flannel shirt tied around her waist. She was more into comfort than impressing people. 

Abby rolled her eyes. “All that matters is that you do what you enjoy. You enjoy dancing. You shouldn’t give that up just because I’m here.”

“Hey stop that. That has nothing to do with it. I just don’t want to have to spend any more time than necessary with Jessica Wheeler. I have nightmares of her screeching voice counting 8 counts. It’s terrifying.” 

Abby laughed at that. Kaleb smiled. If she could just remind Abby that things aren’t that bad then maybe she can start working on getting her out of there. Abby had trouble controlling her emotions but that didn’t mean she should be in a place like Eichen House. Kaleb didn’t agree that Abby needed to be there 24/7. It was putting her behind in school and frankly Kaleb thought her sister was better off at home with her. 

Kaleb looked down at her watch. They only had a few minutes left. She hated this part.

“I know you’ve had a rough week Abs but it will pass and it will get better. You just have to remember to breathe and know that you can control it, don’t let it control you. I know it’s hard but try to look at the positives, remember the good things. Like your amazing sister.” Both girls laughed. 

“Yeah I know Kale. You always make it better.”

“I do what I can.” Kaleb shrugged. “Do you want to talk about anything?”

“No I’m okay.” Kaleb gave her a look. “I promise. How are mom and dad?” Abby asked.

“Ehh Mom is still in the city working. I guess her ‘transition’ isn’t going as smoothly as it was supposed to. Surprise surprise.” Kaleb said sarcastically.

Their mom was supposed to be taking on less work and be home more but when you’re the director of research for a multi-million dollar company it wasn’t so simple. 

“Dad is good. He’s working on his boat. Every. Single. Day. I don’t think he understands that its November.” 

Ever since selling the gun range her dad started a new hobby, boats. The closest lake to Beacon Hills was only half an hour outside of town but they had yet to take it out yet because her dad was a perfectionist and the boat wasn’t ready. 

“We’re all coming on Sunday though.” Kaleb reminded her sister as the orderly started his way to their table to escort Abby back to her room. 

They both stood up and hugged each other tightly. 

“I miss you Kale.”

“I miss you too Abby. But hey.” Kaleb said as they pulled back. “You’ll be home before you know it feeling better than ever and this will be some distant memory. Okay?”

Abby nodded. 

“Now be good.” Kaleb winked at her sister who only rolled her eyes.

The orderly approached after the sister’s moment and lead Abby away. Kaleb read his name on his name tag and shouted after them.

“Take good care of her Todd! I know your boss.”

Kaleb looked around the rec room that was now completely empty. She grabbed her bag and made her way back to the main entrance. As she walked she untied her flannel shirt to put on since it was definitely going to be chilly out. She awkwardly got her hands through her shirt but wasn’t watching where she was going and ran smack dab into someone’s back almost taking both of them down.

“Shit.” Kaleb cursed as she dropped her bag as she tried to steady herself using the person she just ran into for support. 

The victim of the assault turned around grabbing Kaleb’s arms to help steady her. Kaleb finally looked up to see Stiles Stilinski from earlier. He had on a grey plain t-shirt, sweats and blue jacket with the string now removed from the hood. Kaleb now knew which one was staying. Kaleb shook her head to force herself to quit looking him over and apologize. 

“Oh jeez, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t watching where I walking.”

“It’s fine.” Stiles spoke quietly. Kaleb didn’t know him well or really at all but she knew that he was kind of a spaz with lots of energy and the person in front of her look exhausted and weak. 

Kaleb reached down for her bag but Stiles beat her to it and handed it over.

“Thanks.” Kaleb froze for a moment. 

She wanted to introduce herself and let him know that whatever was going on that hopefully he found help there. She didn’t want him to feel any shame in checking into Eichen House, granted it wasn’t the best facility but it was at least something. Kaleb wondered if he even recognized her from school and was worried she’d tell anyone. She wouldn’t. She understood how it felt. Her sister wasn’t crazy she just had some issues to deal with.  But before she could say anything else the door opened with Sheriff Stilinski and the check-in nurse. Kaleb nodded at Stiles as to say thanks again and bye, and slipped around him towards the exit. She took one last look back to find Stiles looking at her with look on his face that she couldn’t quite decipher. She gave him a smile as best she could because the all too familiar sting behind her eyes was starting again. She hoped he found the help he was looking for but she had to get out of there. 

The cold air stung Kaleb’s eyes making it impossible to keep the tears from falling. Kaleb found the nearest bench and held her head in her hands and let the tears fall. This happened every time but this was the only time she allowed herself to cry for Abby and their situation. Once she would get to her car after each visit it was time to get back to life. No wallowing. Kaleb cried silently as someone approached. She hoped they would just keep walking but they didn’t. They paused and then took the seat to Kaleb’s left. 

Kaleb wiped her eyes knowing she would have mascara everywhere. She peeked as stealthily as she could to see who it was. She sat up recognizing the man. Sheriff Stilinski. 

She breathed a sigh a relief. She at least knew him somewhat. Still didn’t want him seeing her cry but it was better than Brunski following her out again. 

“Hi Sheriff.” Kaleb said quietly as she sat up. Neither of them looked at each other but rather looked straight forward.

“Hi Kaleb. How are your parents?” Sheriff Stilinski sounded as bad as she felt, maybe worse.

“Fine. Dad’s staying busy. Mom is trying to work from home more but failing.”

“Yeah I heard your dad got a boat.”

“Sure did. I’m sure he would love to see you. You should stop by sometime.”

“Yeah I’ll do that.”

The conversation was polite enough but was wrong when they both felt so crummy. She knew he was probably going through hell having to leave his son in there. She wished she could say it gets better but it never did. Kaleb hated leaving without Abby. It didn’t feel right. 

“They’re going to be okay right?”

Kaleb was taken aback by the question. She’d comforted her parents before but this was Sheriff Stilinski. The extent of their relationship was when she’d give him targets and sell him some bullets at the range. Small talk only. This question was loaded, Kaleb knew that. She took a deep breath before saying anything. 

“Yes sir I believe so. Abby’s had a rough week but she’s a fighter. She’s been here longer than any of us would like but it’s a process. And if Stiles is anything like you sir, he’ll be home before you know it.” Kaleb looked up at the man next to her hoping she had said the right words. 

She didn’t want to overstep her boundaries but she meant it. She knew Sheriff Stilinski was a strong man. He had one of the toughest jobs of all. She didn’t know what was going on with Stiles but she couldn’t imagine someone like him giving up. 

The wind picked up and blew dead leaves across the sidewalk. Kaleb couldn’t resist the shiver that overtook her body. Sheriff Stilinski noticed.

“You’re cold. Here I’ll walk you to your car.” 

Kaleb nodded and headed towards the parking lot, neither of them saying anything but it was a mutual silence. As they neared her truck Kaleb dug out her keys. She unlocked the door but turned before she got in. 

“Mr. Stilinski, I don’t know what’s going on with Stiles.” The sheriff winced at his name but didn’t say anything. “But I hope everything works out. Sometimes we just need a little help.”

“I appreciate that Kaleb. Now go on and get home safe. Tell your folks I said hi.”

“Will do sir. Good night.”

He shut the door for her and walked over to his cruiser parked a few spaces away. Kaleb couldn’t help but wonder what was going on with Stiles. As she drove home she thought of the possibilities. She knew he had been there when Coach Finstock got shot with an arrow which was bizarre and slightly terrifying. Then there were lots of things Stiles had witnessed actually. Like how she heard that the year before Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Allison, and Jackson were all the school at night getting chased by someone who killed the janitor. Then Lydia went missing, who everyone in the school knew Stiles was in love with, but she ended up being fine. Stiles did get jumped after he won the lacrosse team the championship last year. She heard that he had a full blown panic attack in Mr. Yukimora’s history class not too long ago. She wondered if he potentially had PTSD from of the craziness that seemed to happen in Beacon Hills. But the more Kaleb thought the more she questioned. Scott was always with Stiles and Scott wasn’t checking in to Eichen House. Kaleb felt like even with her thoughts she was invading their privacy because she knew how it felt to have your family be discussed, so she dropped it and just hoped for the best.

She stopped by her and her dad’s favorite burger joint before heading home. 

It was 9 by the time she got home and she could tell her dad was still in the shed in the back yard from the light. She honked her horn before going inside. Not too much later her dad appeared in the kitchen filthy. 

“Thanks for the burgers Kale.” 

“Yep.” 

Her and her dad sat in silence as they ate. When they were finished he headed back out to keep working and Kaleb headed to her room. Sleep over took Kaleb quickly leaving her worries for the next day. 

 

 

Sunday came quickly but Kaleb let herself enjoy her bed as long as humanly possible. Once the clock said noon she forced herself out of bed. Kaleb took a quick shower and threw on a three quarters length green shirt with some jeans and her favorite vans. She shook out her hair and let her hair air dry letting her natural wavy hair curl on its own. The light brown hair fell right above her shoulders layered in a rough style. Kaleb was never accused of being super girly. Sometimes she blamed it on the fact that her parents thought she was going to be boy and decided to name her Kaleb anyway. She had been the one that their dad had groomed in sports. Kaleb got to do building projects with their dad and see any and every sport possible, while Abby was the sweet girly one who saw plays and went shopping with their mom. Kaleb was totally okay with it though. She liked who she was and she wouldn’t change anything about Abby either. 

Kaleb took in her appearance again before they left to see Abby. She couldn’t place why but she was just a tinge nervous. She looked at her body. Kaleb was short and stocky. Playing sports had given her legs muscles that often made finding jeans a pain in the ass. She studied her thick thighs and large for her size behind. She might not be stick thin but she was average and healthy and that’s all that mattered to Kaleb. Her 5’2” frame would probably benefit from wearing heels every now and again but Kaleb liked her feet too much to torture them that way. 

A picture on Kaleb’s mirror caught her eye. It was of her and Abby last summer. Abby was tall with long limbs and even though she was the younger sister Abby could pick up Kaleb like it was nothing. The picture was Kaleb on Abby’s back at one of their summer bonfires. Kaleb looked at how different the two were. Abby had porcelain light skin whereas Kaleb spent an hour outside she’d look like she’d been tanning every day. Abby’s eyes were a pretty blue, Kaleb’s hazel with rich brown and sharp green. Abby wore her darker brown curly hair long down her back, Kaleb kept her wavy hair shorter. Even though they were so different, Kaleb knew nobody would ever understand her the way Abby did. Abby and her loved all the same geeky things together, they loved watching movies and quoting them constantly, they loved playing games with their family, they loved dancing to anything and everything. Kaleb never had too many girlfriends because she already had her own built-in best friend. Kaleb sighed she really hoped Abby would be able to come home soon.

Kaleb rode with her parents to Eichen House. Her mom had gotten home late the night before. Kaleb was glad she made it. When they arrived there were a couple cop cars including the Sheriff’s. Kaleb’s stomach dropped. If the cops were here maybe there was a violent outburst or a patient hurt another. Kaleb quickly made her way inside to find the Sheriff attempting to hold his temper but was failing horribly as he yelled at the head nurse in front of him. Kaleb’s parents caught up to her, her mother berating her for running ahead.

“Kaleb honey, slow down.”

Her mother stopped when they all heard what was going on.

“What part of find my son do you not understand? You need to let my officers look everywhere.”

Stiles was missing? How did he get out? Did he leave willingly or was he taken? Kaleb felt a sense of dread and needed to see Abby right then. Kaleb slipped past the commotion and headed to Abby’s room. She knew where it was by heart. Once she got there it was locked. She stood on her tip toes to see through the window and saw Abby reading on her bed. Abby was safe. Kaleb let out of sigh of relief. Kaleb walked the halls to find an orderly to open the room but not too long after Kaleb saw her parents being led by the Sheriff and the head nurse, who looked pissed. The head nurse unlocked the door but turned to face the group before she got out of the way.

“Mr. and Mrs. Wade I will reiterate that the Stilinski situation is an isolated incident and Abby is great care here at Eichen House. She needs to stay.”

That’s when her mom spoke up.

“Thank you but we’ve made our decision. Abby will be leaving with us, now.” Kaleb knew that voice. She often received that when she was in serious trouble. Kaleb rushed in and hugged Abby. 

“Let’s get the hell out of here!!” 

Abby smiled and they both quickly grabbed her few items. Abby quickly changed with Kaleb standing at the door and within minutes they were back in the car going home. Kaleb was ecstatic but she couldn’t help but ask what happened?

“So Stiles is missing? How did that happen?” Kaleb spoke up from the back seat. 

“Sheriff Stilinski thinks that something iffy is going on and that the staff at Eichen House are not to be relied on. There’s no way Stilinski’s son would be missing if they were doing their job. So we decided that Abby was better at home.”

Kaleb squeezed her sister’s hand. She was worried for Stiles and hoped he just got out of there on his own but she was too happy that her sister was back with her to think too much about it. 

 

The rest of the day was spent the four of them hugging and laughing. They ordered Abby’s favorite pizza for dinner and watched her favorite movie afterwards. Abby asked to sleep in Kaleb’s room with her that night and Kaleb said she could as long as she wanted to. She could even steal all the covers too. As they lay in bed Abby rolled to face Kaleb with a frown on her face. 

“Are you okay?” Kaleb asked.

“I don’t know Kaleb. A lot of things happened in there and now that boy is missing. It makes my original problems seem so small.”

“What do you mean original problems? What happened in there Abby?”

“There are a lot of people in there that have really bad problems, way more than me and my mood swings. I mean there were too many people to count who thought they are Jesus, there was one girl who thought she got stuck in a coyote’s body for years, and then there was Meredith.”

“Meredith what was going on with her?”

“She heard voices.”

“Schizophrenia?”

“That’s what she was diagnosed with but she wasn’t like the other patients with that. She would be completely fine until an episode. When she had an episode she would always scream and then say the same thing over and over.”

“What was it?”

“They’re going to die.” 

A cold hard shiver went down Kaleb’s spine.

“Who’s going to die?”

“She never said. But she would always sit by me in free time. She used to say she was drawn to me. She told me ‘my kind’ are powerful. She always said it like that too. ‘My kind’.”

Kaleb had no idea what to say. She knew that people went to Eichen House for mental illnesses but what Abby was telling her was really crazy talk. But Kaleb looked at her sister and never did she once think her sister was crazy and she wouldn’t start now. 

“So did you believe anything she said?”

“No. Not at first but then things started to happen. Like I’d be able to get my way with the orderlies or influence group time when things started to happen. I mean the mood in the rooms would change and be peaceful like I’d want. Or when I was upset chaos would ensue. It didn’t make any sense. I mean my mood swings are one thing but I literally felt like I was influencing others to feel what I felt…. Oh my god I sound crazy. Mom and Dad are going to send me back.” Abby began to panic.

“Hey stop that. You are not crazy. We’ll figure this out I promise. But this time it’s you and me and no Eichen House ever again. You hear me? You have a bad swing you find me and we’ll handle it. And if these other things keep happening we’ll figure that out too. Okay?”

Abby only nodded.

“Besides so much weird shit has been happening in this damn town anyway who knows what’s really going on. But no matter what we do this together.”

Kaleb hugged Abby like she might disappear. She would do whatever it took to keep Abby safe. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nogitsune senses something intriguing in Kaleb.

The next week was a whirlwind for Kaleb. Abby was finally home and Kaleb couldn’t be more excited. Things were more or less getting back to a normal routine while Abby got settled back at home. Abby still stayed in Kaleb’s room each night. Kaleb spent a couple days home with Abby but eventually Kaleb had to get back to school. With their dad at home their parents decided to homeschool Abby for the rest of the semester. 

School was normal except for the rumors going around about Stiles. Unfortunately, him going missing from Eichen House wasn’t something the Sheriff could keep quiet. Now everyone knew that he was at Eichen House for some reason. People were saying he went crazy like his mom. Kaleb couldn’t stand gossip, especially from ignorant people who had no idea what they were talking about. Kaleb still didn’t know all that much about Stiles but he didn’t seem the type to hurt anyone.

Kaleb couldn’t explain it but she had this urge find Stiles. It was like her mind couldn’t concentrate on anything else but finding him. She couldn’t focus in any class.  Kaleb tried to make sense of what was happening. Even before running into Stiles at Eichen House, Kaleb noticed him more and more but it was more than that it was like she was drawn to him. First, she thought maybe it was a silly crush on a cute boy occupying all her thoughts. But after spending the week with Abby who filled her in with all the weird-ness that happened at Eichen House, Kaleb’s brain was now working in overdrive to figure out what the hell was going on in this town. And most of it involved Scott, Stiles, and their friends.  

She thought back to the day of the bombing. The cops swarmed the school because there was a report of a bomb on the bus but she didn’t stick around school once they were released. She vaguely remembered driving home but instead she ended up down the street from the police station. She was only parked for seconds before the bomb went off inside. Kaleb was shocked but didn’t move. She just sat there for hours in a trance looking at the damage, watching the paramedics and firemen help those injured and finally the coroners pack the bodies in their van. At the time she explained her weird behavior was out of morbid curiosity nothing more but now she wasn’t so sure. 

She was oddly fascinated with death, always had been. Her parents found her interest in crime, war, and death disturbing but Kaleb always thought that everyone had an odd fascination with death. Her Netflix profile was pretty dark. With the craziness in Beacon Hills and Eichen House maybe it was time to start to widen the horizon on the possibilities. 

Kaleb was actually thankful that her weekend was stock full not allowing her much time to dwell on anything. She had an 8-hour shift of volunteering at the hospital. Her mom had been on her back about getting ready to apply to colleges and she needed her resume to be impressive. Her grades were good, but not great. Her extracurricular activities were chalk full of sports. So she decided to volunteer at the hospital every few weeks on a Saturday to help her chances of getting any scholarships in the future. 

While at the hospital Kaleb was checking in with Abby almost every hour. Abby was doing okay from what she could tell. Kaleb knew she should probably back off a bit. She didn’t want to ask if she was okay too many times and set her off. Abby would be fine Kaleb was sure of it but it didn’t stop her from worrying. 

Kaleb was delivering meals throughout the intensive care unit when she came across a room of a patient that she recognized, Isaac Lahey. 

Kaleb knew Isaac. They’d been partners in biology the year before. Isaac had changed throughout the year. He’d started painfully shy and reserved but half way through he became more confident and outgoing. She remembered shy Isaac would barely talk to her unless it had to do with class. Then one day Isaac came to school with a new swagger to him. He smirked at Kaleb that day and from then on the two began joking back and forth. Kaleb smiled at the memory. She had appreciated his new sassiness and got along with him well. He’d kept his sweet caring nature though because he always asked her how she was doing or about her sister. Kaleb had developed a crush on Isaac but he was always disappearing and running off somewhere. Scared to get rejected Kaleb let the feelings go and focused on Abby’s well-being.

Isaac was always so handsome. She looked down at him in the hospital bed and was saddened by how he looked now. The burns looked painful. She had heard that some people were hurt the night of the big power outage but didn’t realize Isaac was there that night. Kaleb thought of his piercing blue eyes, his strong jaw and his perfect smile. She realized how long she had been in the room creepily staring at him and quickly dropped his meal on the tray table by his bed and left the room.

Later into the evening Kaleb was on the main floor when she heard a commotion coming from down the hall. She poked her head around the corner to notice people were running away quickly. Several people were screaming. The lights were starting to flicker. It was pure chaos.

Kaleb’s mind went blank for moment causing her to freeze where she was. That’s when she saw them. Large men with menacing masks with…swords? Kaleb’s brain couldn’t comprehend the scene in front of her. They looked like ninjas and they began to attack people as they made their way down the hall. Kaleb was about to run when she noticed someone familiar. Stiles. He wasn’t running like everyone else. He seemed to be following the attackers down the hall. As they got closer Kaleb could notice the eerie smirk on Stiles’ face. That face made her sick to her stomach. 

Kaleb quickly ran into the nearest room and shut the door. It was empty. Kaleb looked frantically around the room for something heavy to push up against the door. From the noises she could tell that they were right outside. As she shoved the only chair in the room up against the door something materialized behind her. She whipped around to see a ninja appear out of thin air. If Kaleb wasn’t so shocked, she might’ve screamed. The creature had eyes that were tiny gold balls, floating almost like fireflies. 

That’s when she noticed the sword swinging in her direction. It was almost like slow motion but Kaleb didn’t think she just reacted. She grabbed the chair against the door and blocked the attack. She shoved the chair into thing’s chest as hard as she could all the way to the wall. 

Then it disappeared. Kaleb dropped the chair and whipped around once again. The ninja was there again gearing up to attack when Stiles appeared in the doorway. The ninja backed off and disappeared out of the room. 

Kaleb’s dad had taught her how to fight so she took a defensive stance as Stiles entered the room. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Stiles strolled into the room with his arms clasped behind his back.

Kaleb tried to speak but nothing would come out. Stiles’ voice was disturbing and his eyes were cold, almost empty. They were rimmed red making him look sick yet frightening at the same time. 

“You’re a brave one, aren’t you? Are you going to fight me?” 

“If I have to Stiles. Why are you doing this?” Kaleb was thankful that her voice finally worked.

Stiles chuckled darkly.

“Let’s see, its Kaleb right? Stiles doesn’t know you per se but he does know who you are.” Stiles walked closer cornering Kaleb against the wall, looking her up and down suggestively. “Ooh and your sister was in Eichen House. Interesting.”

“Yes Stiles. I saw you there last week.” Kaleb leaned back away from Stiles as he reached for her cheek. He laughed again at her.

“Oh sweetie. You’re just not getting it are you. Stiles is gone. All that remains is chaos, pain, and strife.”

Kaleb furrowed her brow in confusion. Why was he saying Stiles in the third person? Stiles is gone, what does that mean? Why was he freaking killing people? Her thoughts were cut off when Stiles grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall cutting off any air. He was much stronger than she expected.

As she saw stars, Kaleb was overcome with pure rage. Her whole body felt hot. It felt like fire flowing through her veins. She felt strong. She felt powerful.

Kaleb took her right arm and slammed against Stiles’ arm that held her throat. Stiles looked confused when the force of the blow caused him to lose his grip on her throat. She took the opportunity of that confusion to shove him away from her even further. She pushed with all her might and it sent Stiles across the room into the wall. She couldn’t believe her own strength.

Stiles was pissed now. He scrambled up and stomped back over to her determined. He punched Kaleb and grabbed the back of her hair. He growled in to her ear. 

“Well this is a surprise!! You my dear Kaleb are more than you appear to be. Trying to trick a trickster? Never a good move.” Stiles threw Kaleb on the floor. 

Kaleb tried to catch her breath and tried to crawl away but Stiles flipped her over onto her back. She continued to scramble towards the door. As Stiles loomed over her, Kaleb took both feet curling them into her chest and kicked as hard as she could into Stiles’ stomach. She was able to launch him away from her again. This time Stiles slammed into the wall with enough force to cause damage. Kaleb had no idea how she was doing this but she knew she had to get out of there.

Kaleb got up and ran into the hall but stopped when she saw the sea of bodies that covered the floor. 

_Blood_. Blood everywhere. 

That’s when Stiles came from behind grabbing her throat and slammed her into the floor. Stiles was furious screaming in her face. 

“WHAT ARE YOU?!?!?!”

But as he was strangling her Stiles perked up almost as if someone was calling his name. He immediately released his grip on her throat. Kaleb coughed and tried to swallow as much air as possible. Stiles looked back down at her but this time he gently brushed some hair out of her face. 

“Well it seems I must continue with my game, which I’m sad to say you are not a part of. But oh do I wish I could stay and figure out the puzzle which is you Kaleb Wade.” 

And then he was gone. 

The aftermath was even crazier as doctors and nurses in may lay were attended to. Kaleb was looked over and free to go home at nearly 4 in the morning. Kaleb insisted she was fine and convinced her dad to stay home with Abby, their mom was out of town again. Kaleb didn’t want Abby coming to the hospital and seeing the carnage. But even when she was released, she lingered. 

When she finally got home, she collapsed in bed and slept through the rest of the weekend. Her dreams were filled with the bodies covered in blood on the floor in the hallway. Kaleb’s exhausted body kept her in the those dreams for hours, eventually startling awake when Stiles’ sickly face screamed down at her.

Going to school was a struggle for Kaleb for a while. The crowded hallways overwhelmed her and the slamming of lockers would make her jump. Kaleb was able to cover the bruises that Stiles left on her neck with scarves thanks to the cool weather. Her split lip was easily explained as a soccer injury. She healed surprisingly fast though. Her deep bruises were completely gone by the end of the week.

As time went on, she got angry. She told the police that Stiles was the one who attacked her and the others at the hospital, but nothing happened. The Sheriff had visited their home a few days later to talk about the whole situation. He tried to explain that Stiles wasn’t in his right mind and was being coerced to commit the attacks. None of it made sense though. But whatever the Sheriff said to her parents after she had stormed off must have placated them because they surprisingly dropped the whole thing. 

She avoided anyone in that group for the rest of the semester; Stiles, Scott, Kira, Lydia and Isaac. Most of them weren’t in school however because of the death of Allison Argent. Isaac had recovered from his injuries but rumors were that he had left town with Allison’s dad to go to France. Kaleb never realized that Allison and Isaac were so close, she always thought Allison and Scott were a thing. Kaleb felt bad for all of them but was frustrated and confused when she very well could’ve died that night too. Stiles attacked her and nothing was being done about it. 

The rumor mill was in full swing about the whole thing though. People were saying he went crazy like his mom and started killing people. As much as Kaleb was angry and confused about the whole thing, she couldn’t stand gossip especially from ignorant people who had no idea what they were talking about. But Kaleb wanted to know what happened that night? Did he have an episode and blackout? Was the sheriff right and someone coerced him? He was speaking very strangely that night Kaleb remembered. 

Over Christmas break Kaleb decided to try and let it go and just focus on Abby being home. With a whole month Kaleb was excited to spend it with her sister. Abby was doing so much better at home. She was slowly getting back to her old self. Laughing and joking around with her sister was Kaleb’s favorite. Abby’s mood swings were becoming more manageable. Kaleb was always there to calm Abby down if anything became too much. 

The more Kaleb was around Abby, she could tell what she was talking about had happened in Eichen House. When their mom or dad would get pissed about something Abby was able to calm them down but not with words, with only thinking about it. Being peaceful herself. Abby’s mood swings never affected Kaleb though. 

Kaleb couldn’t help but think about what Stiles had screamed at her. ‘What are you?’ What if Abby wasn’t the only one who was different, but there was nothing else different about Kaleb. She spent hours and hours on her computer researching anything and everything to do with mood disorders and then even farfetched supernatural explanations. She still felt as though they didn’t have enough information yet.

When it was time to go back to school Abby was adamant that she wanted to return. Kaleb, along with her parents, was wary but once Abby made up her mind there was no persuading her otherwise. Kaleb’s focus on Abby was her attempt to ignore her own wariness of going back to school and seeing the face in her nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've trudged through the first two chapters I thank you! The action picks up next chapter and we get more of the teen wolf gang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaleb and Abby have a couple run ins with the gang at school.

School was the same but Stiles was back to school with all his friends like nothing happened, which only angered Kaleb more. She was still angry about the attack and the fact that Stiles never even acknowledged what he did. Even though Stiles didn’t really know her, Kaleb thought she deserved an explanation.

Kaleb headed to meet up with Abby at her locker after school when she found Malia Tate talking to her. She’d heard about how Malia had been found living the woods for like years or something crazy like that. Kaleb didn’t know the girl but she immediately wasn’t a fan of her when she found out she was dating Stiles. 

Kaleb walked up to Abby and Malia hoping the conversation was normal small talk. Most people were aware of Abby’s stay in Eichen House but Kaleb did her best to protect Abby from the gossip as much as she could. Kids could be so cruel. 

Abby was the first to notice Kaleb.

“Hey Kaleb.” Abby greeted quietly. 

Kaleb only nodded to hopefully make it clear she wasn’t there for small talk.

“Malia just wanted my notes from history.”

“It’s been like a week. How are you already behind?” Kaleb replied sarcastically. Damn, she couldn’t keep her mouth shut to save her life. 

“None of your business. Abby offered to help.” Malia spat back a bit aggressively.

Kaleb smirked at the girl’s reaction. Abby hugged her books close to her chest and looked between the two girls staring each other down. Kaleb could sense Abby’s apprehension of the situation, so she tried to finish the conversation so they could be on their way.

“Well lucky for you Abby is a saint, but if that’s all we’ve got to get going.” Kaleb started to turn to leave back down the hall but Malia’s next words stopped her cold.

“No that’s not all, I want to talk about Eichen House.” Malia spoke way too loudly for Kaleb’s liking. Kaleb took two quick steps and closed the space between them. Kaleb put a hand on Abby’s shoulder and put her behind her. Kaleb may have been the shortest but she wasn’t going let that intimidate her at all.

“There’s nothing to talk about so drop it.” Kaleb stood firm she wanted to make herself clear but she truly wanted to avoid an all-out confrontation. 

“Like hell.” Malia looked at Abby directly. “You know what went on there we need to talk about it. Why were you there?”

Kaleb didn’t give Abby the chance to answer.

“Look I’m going to make this perfectly clear. Leave my sister alone. Do not talk to her about that place again.”

Malia laughed in Kaleb’s face this time. 

“Everyone knows she’s been there for months. What’s the big deal?” Malia shrugged and looked around at the students starting to linger around the girls’ very loud conversation. “This conversation doesn’t even involve you anyway. Abby...” Malia started again. 

That was the last straw. Kaleb was fed up at this point.

“Did you not understand me? I said drop it!” Kaleb was yelling now.

“Kaleb.” Abby spoke up behind her in a voice that was in attempt to warn Kaleb not to go too far. She could tell Abby was trying to influence her to calm down but it wouldn’t work. That’s when Malia attempted to push Kaleb out of the way. 

Kaleb saw red. She grabbed Malia’s hand that was on her shoulder with a tight grip and pushed her back. That’s when Stiles rushed in to hold Malia back who look like she was going to rip Kaleb’s head off.

“Whoa! What’s going on?” Stiles held Malia back and stepped in front of her. 

“I just wanted to talk!” Malia said angrily behind him.

“And I told you to shut your fucking mouth.” Kaleb was livid at this point.

Stiles eyes bugged at the hostility washing off of Kaleb. He turned to Malia and seemed to calm her down enough to stop struggling, then turned back to Kaleb and Abby.

“Hey look, I’m sorry for whatever she said to upset you, but she’s new to being around so many people.”

Kaleb wasn’t interested in his lame explanation. 

“You and her need to stay the hell away from me and my sister.” Kaleb said pointing at them as she spoke. 

Stiles looked genuinely confused. 

“Me?”

“Yes. You! God it’s like the two of you don’t understand the English language.” Kaleb yelled in frustration. 

Stiles continued to look confused when Kaleb turned and pulled Abby with her. 

“Hey wait!” Stiles called after them but Kaleb just looked over her shoulder.

“Stiles you may want to keep your girlfriend on a leash.” Kaleb knew that it was rude but she was sick of this girl and her lack of damn manners. Malia reacted and actually growled at Kaleb. Kaleb could’ve sworn that she saw Malia’s eyes turn blue, like bright blue. It must’ve been the light. 

Once Kaleb and Abby got to the parking lot Abby groaned in frustration. Kaleb turned to her sister.

“What?” Kaleb asked already knowing what she was going to say.

“I really wish you didn’t do that, Kale.” Abby was trying hard not to be exasperated, but Kaleb overprotectiveness was getting to be a bit much.

“She was talking about stuff she has no idea about.”

“She was in Eichen House too.”

“So?! She doesn’t know anything about your situation and it’s none of her business either. Why does she care anyway?” 

“I don’t know but I can handle people asking questions Kaleb. I’m not going to freak out every time. I wouldn’t have come back to school if I did.”

Kaleb groaned and rubbed a hand down her face.

“I know that Abs I just don’t think you should have to put up with that shit.”

“I know.” Abby smiled at her. 

Kaleb felt terrible. She knew Abby was strong and could handle nosy people like Malia but she couldn’t just turn off her protectiveness. 

“Are you okay?” Abby asked gently. Kaleb chuckled.

“Yeah I’m good. I just let my temper get away from me.”

“Is it because of Stiles?”

“It’s like he has no idea what happened or even who I am. It’s so goddamn frustrating. I mean if he was forced or whatever he should still remember right? Don’t the families that lost people deserve explanations?” Kaleb just didn’t understand. “Ugh I’m sorry Abby you’ve heard this over and over again and I just acted like a complete bitch in there.”

“It’s fine, Kale. I know you just want to protect me. Now hurry up you’re gonna be late for soccer practice.”

“Oh shit. I forgot. What would I do without you?”

“Be late for soccer practice.” Abby deadpanned. 

“Yeah, yeah. Are you gonna stay or get a ride?”

“I’ll just call dad. Don’t worry. I’ll see you at home later.”

“Later Abs!”

Kaleb jogged over to her truck and threw her backpack in the cab then rushed to the locker room. She changed quickly into a t-shirt and gym shorts, put on her cleats and rushed to the field. 

Kaleb thought her day couldn’t get any worse she was wrong. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the girls’ soccer team warming up on one half of the field and other half was the boys’ lacrosse team. She didn’t see her coach anywhere. 

“Wade you’re late. Just because Coach Sterling isn’t here doesn’t mean you can slack off. 5 laps!” Coach Finstock yelled from the middle of the field followed by a long whistle. 

Kaleb rolled her eyes and stretched quickly before jogging to the edge of the field. Just as she set off she heard Finstock again.

“Bilinski you’re never going to stay first line if you don’t make it to practice on time. Join Wade on her laps.”

Bilinski? Kaleb turned. Oh. Stilinski. Spoke too soon. It can always get worse.

Kaleb didn’t bother waiting on Stiles and hurried her way around the field. She quickly found a good pace, slightly faster than a warm up jog in attempt to keep distance between her and Stiles. Kaleb focused on her breathing and the familiar burn of her muscles. 

Kaleb quickly finished her laps and joined her team in practice. She ignored the out of breath calls of her name from Stiles behind her. 

Practice was brutal. With their coach gone their captain decided it would be a good day to have a physical practice to break in the new players and Coach Finstock ordered insane sprinting drills on top of their usual workouts. Kaleb was exhausted. She started to head in to the locker rooms until she saw that the boys’ lacrosse team was let out at the same time. She really couldn’t handle a run in with Stiles and Scott right then so she stayed behind and waited to make sure they went in. 

The pair went in and Kaleb decided to work on some shooting. With each satisfying swish of the ball hitting the net in goal Kaleb felt better. She began to kick out all her frustrations. It wasn’t until she was soaked and a rumble of thunder broke her focus, that she realized it was raining. She stood there a moment longer catching her breath. It was peaceful. Why couldn’t the rest of her life be as simple as this?

Kaleb quickly gathered the rest of the soccer balls put them in the bag and headed to the locker room. She threw the bag of balls in coach’s office. Kaleb sat down to remove her cleats and peel off her now soaked clothes. Kaleb took a quick hot shower and changed back into her clothes from the day. She was lacing up her boots when she heard a commotion outside the locker room door. 

She grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door. She listened in before she opened the door to voices. She opened the door to find Scott McCall talking to animatedly to someone on the phone. 

“No Stiles I’ll take care of it.” Scott said as he turned around to face Kaleb.

Kaleb didn’t say anything but raised an eyebrow at him.

“Uhh I gotta go.” Scott hung up on Stiles who was still talking from what Kaleb could hear. 

Scott and Kaleb just stared at each other for a moment. 

“Uh hey Kaleb. I’m Scott.” He looked nervous.

“Yeah I know.” Kaleb was tired and in no mood for any games.

“Okay…well I uhh, just wanted to talk to you...”

“I’m not going to say anything.” Kaleb interrupted him.

Scott looked confused.

“What?”

“I said I’m not going to say anything.” Kaleb said slower like she was talking to a child. 

“Say anything about what?” His confusion wasn’t going away.

“About Stiles. The Sheriff already talked to me and my parents. You guys can chill.”

“Okay that kind of leads into why I’m here, I guess. I was going to apologize for Malia today. She was out of line. But what happened with Stiles? And specifically, when?”

“You don’t know? Aren’t you guys like buddy buddy, BFF’s and all that jazz?”

“Yeah but here’s the problem, Stiles doesn’t know what happened either. Well he doesn’t remember.”

Kaleb really didn’t want to have to rehash the situation. 

“Look if he doesn’t remember then fine. Problem solved.” Kaleb walked around Scott but he followed easily.

“Kaleb wait. I know whatever happened probably wasn’t good but if you don’t tell us we can’t help you or Abby.”

Kaleb stopped at the mention of Abby.

“What do you mean?” 

“How has she been lately?”

“Scott this is the first conversation we’ve ever had. I’m not going to tell you something personal okay? Or talk about Abby. And we don’t need any help either. Just be happy that I’m going along with this whole thing to keep quiet. If you want to know what happened, talk to Sheriff Stilinski.”

Kaleb put her hood on and headed outside into the rain. She jogged quickly to her truck. She started it but sat in silence for a moment. 

So either Stiles really had no idea what had happened at the hospital or he didn’t tell Scott. Kaleb had no idea which one it was. 

Kaleb was about to drive off when she saw Scott attempting to start his motorcycle in the rain. It looked like he was having trouble. Kaleb told herself to just drive but she knew later Abby would chastise her for leaving him. Kaleb groaned but pulled up next to Scott and rolled down the window. 

“Need a ride?” She shouted over the rain. He nodded and jumped in. 

“Thanks.” Scott mumbled. “I don’t know what is wrong with my bike.”

Kaleb started to drive. For the first few stop lights Kaleb would just look at Scott and wait for him to gesture which way to go.

“Thanks again, Kaleb. I know you don’t really want to be around me.”

“It’s fine Scott.” Kaleb thought that she should’ve said something to make him feel better but she was still angry. 

After a few more silent moments Scott spoke up again.

“You have a nice truck. I like it.” He complimented.

“Thanks. My mom hates it but I always felt a truck was more my style.” Kaleb’s truck was a 2012, Chevy Silverado 1500 4 door, black with leather interior. It was her baby. She had worked the three summers before to save up for it.

“Soo you play soccer.”

“And you play lacrosse.” Kaleb understood what he was trying to do and she really did want to be nice to him. It was hard to be mean to Scott, he was probably one of nicest people Kaleb had ever met but she didn’t need Stiles’ best friend doing his dirty work.

“Here on the right.” He pointed.

Kaleb slowed and pulled up to the house Scott pointed to. Kaleb could tell Scott wanted to say something else.

“Just spit it out Scott.”

“Well I just wanted to ask are you okay? After whatever happened with Stiles I mean. You don’t have to tell me I just wanted to..”

Kaleb cut him off. 

“It’s fine Scott. I’m fine. Abby’s fine. Everything is fine. I swear. You can even tell Stiles and Malia that I’m sorry for blowing up on them today. I just get really protective over Abby”

“I understand. I know that Malia can be a bit..”

“Of a bitch.” She finished for him.

“I was going to say aggressive. But yeah that too.” Scott and Kaleb both laughed quietly.

“Just know that if something ever happens again or you want to talk about anything. You can call me. Trust me I know how it feels to be confused and not understand what’s going on.” Scott grabbed her phone from the console and quickly typed in his number. 

“Okay thanks.” Kaleb didn’t think she would call him but she appreciated the offer. 

“Thanks for the ride.” And with that Scott got out of the truck. Kaleb nodded. 

“See ya around Scott.”

Kaleb spent the rest of the month trying to get back to normal life but couldn’t get rid of the nagging feeling that something was going on in Beacon Hills. She saw Scott and everyone at school every day and she felt this underlying tension. There were more incidents with Abby and even herself. Abby would have more effective mood swings, one even started a fight in the cafeteria when Abby was having a particularly frustrating day. 

Kaleb herself was having more nightmares of blood and bodies she would always wake up when her dream-self would start drinking the blood. She even began wondering if she should maybe talk to Scott and Stiles about what happened. But then she would think about how Malia was trying to pump Abby for information and get mad all over again. She wondered why Malia would be interested in Abby’s stay at Eichen House. Malia wanted information from Abby, information that only Abby knew, and it had something to do with that place. 

Late one night when Kaleb couldn’t turn off her brain, she got up out of bed and went to talk to her sister who was still up on her computer when Kaleb came in. 

“Hey Abs, whatcha doin?” Kaleb asked as she plopped down on her sister’s bed. 

“I’m good. What do you want?” Abby asked suspicious of Kaleb’s tone.

“Can’t I just see how my sweet sister is doing?”

“Nope you can’t. What do you want?” 

“Ugh fine. I wanted to talk to you about the weirdness at Eichen House and if anything else weird is going on.”

Abby turned in her office chair to face Kaleb who was now really interested in the strings coming off of Abby’s comforter.  Abby sighed.

“Kaleb, I told you. The only weird stuff was Meredith following me around all the time.”

“How about any more mood things? Like have you felt like you’ve influenced anyone lately?” Kaleb was desperate for any new information to help her make sense of it all.

“Well… when I was taking my biology test the other day I was nervous but then everybody in the whole room started twitching with nervous energy. It was getting to the point where I thought I’d explode but then I took a few calming breaths and then after that the whole room was peaceful.”

“That’s something!!” Kaleb exclaimed. The more things happened then they had a better chance of figuring out what was going on. 

“Or it’s all in my head, Kaleb. Aren’t we reading a little too much into this? I mean Meredith was in Eichen for a reason. My mood swings are better plus if I can calm things down no biggie right?”

“Yeah maybe.” Kaleb answered thinking hard. 

“Kaleb everything is fine. I was freaked from being in that place so long but I’m okay. Okay?” Abby gave her a look.

“Okay, okay.” Kaleb could tell Abby wanted to stop discussing it so she’d drop it for now. But she wasn’t going to stop until she figured this whole mess out. 

“So anything else interesting happening in your life dear Abby?” Kaleb laid on her stomach on Abby’s bed resting her head in her hands.

Abby rolled her eyes at Kaleb, but answer her anyway.

“Actually yes. I’ve started to make friends again.” She admitted.

“Really with who?” Kaleb perked up.

“They’re freshmen like me, Mason and his friend Liam. More Mason than Liam at this point. Liam always kinds of disappears leaving me and Mason together.”

“Ohhhh reeeeally.” Kaleb wiggled her eyebrows at Abby.

“It’s not like that Kaleb.”

“It’s not like what?”

“He’s gay.” 

“Oh.” Abby laughed at Kaleb. “Wellll what about Liam??” Kaleb went right back to her teasing tone. Abby rolled her eyes for the hundredth time since Kaleb entered her room. 

“Always disappearing. Mason says he’s straight but I don’t really know him that well.” Abby sounded almost disappointed.

“Well I’m sure he’s just nervous about being around such a pretty girl like you.”

“I doubt that.”

“Hey stop that nonsense. You’re beautiful.”

“And crazy.” Abby added. Kaleb gave her a look of saying whatever.

“Umm crazy beautiful. Best kind. Seriously Abs, you’re the sweetest, most beautiful, fun girl I know. Give it time, the boys will come a’flockin. Plus it doesn’t hurt that you’re my sister.” Kaleb then paused and held her chin thinking. “Or maybe it does. Either way you’re welcome!” Kaleb got up and roughed up Abby’s hair.

“Jerk.”

“I love you too!!” Kaleb called from down the hallway.

When she got to her room she paced for the next hour trying to decide what to do. She went back and forth between texting Scott or just dropping the whole thing. She knew though if Scott, Malia and Stiles were asking questions about Abby then she wanted to know why. So she text him.

**Okay. Let’s talk. Beacon Hills Preserve** **. Observation point at** **mile marker 19. Midnight –Kaleb**

Kaleb was going to get answers one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaleb gets some answers.

 

Kaleb was sitting on her tailgate, parked on the pull off by mile marker 19. She kept checking her watch.

**11** **:48**

She’d come early. She couldn’t wait around in her room any longer. Kaleb noticed how dark it was but she needed answers and she wanted them now. She tried to brace herself for what those answers possibly could be. What if Abby was something, not human. How would she react? Would Scott even know? He seemed to know more than he let on but there was nothing to suggest that he would know about Abby. 

Then there was the mess with Stiles. Kaleb wouldn’t admit it but she sometimes had nightmares of that night. The blood and the bodies didn’t scare Kaleb (which was frightening in its own right) but Stiles’ eyes gave her chills. She also would think of the rush of strength she had that night. She decided that she had never been so strong before. She didn’t work out much outside of soccer but she had thrown Stiles into the wall and he left a dent. Kaleb was shaken out of her thoughts when two headlights blinded her as they pulled off the road. 

It was a blue Jeep. Once the Jeep’s headlights were facing away from Kaleb but stayed on providing enough light to see, she could tell it was Scott  _and_ Stiles. Kaleb took a deep breath and braced herself. As they got out of the Jeep and approached Kaleb stayed sitting on the tailgate. She was shorter than the two boys and if for some reason this turned into something worse than just a talk she wanted the advantage. Plus she brought her favorite gun with her, which was safely secured in her shoulder gun holster underneath her brown leather jacket. Her dad had taught her how to shoot since she was 12. She was a good shot but she had never used on anything or anyone beside a target before. She prayed she wouldn’t have to. 

Scott spoke first.

“Hey Kaleb. I’m glad you text me.”

“I want answers and I figured you might want some from me too if you haven’t already talked to the Sheriff.” Kaleb tried to keep her voice as even as possible even though her heart was beating ridiculously fast. Scott then looked ashamed.

“I didn’t talk to him.” He turned to Stiles. “I was afraid to find out what all happened that night.”

Stiles nodded apparently understanding what Scott was saying.

Kaleb knew that meant she had bargaining power. She kept her eyes on Scott though. She hated to admit she was a little scared to look Stiles in the eyes. Kaleb realized meeting at midnight out in the woods probably wasn’t the smartest idea she’d ever had.

“Here’s the deal. I only care about Abby. I want to know why Malia was asking questions and why you asked about her, Scott. Even if it’s just out of a weird curiosity because of her stay at Eichen. If you tell me what I want to know I’ll tell you what happened that night.”

“That’s fair.” Scott took a step closer slowly almost like she was a frightened animal. “But I think you should tell us what you know first and we may be able to fill in the blanks.” 

Kaleb was confused but maybe they could explain the hospital attack. But what did all this have to do with Abby and Eichen House then? Kaleb thought about for a couple tense minutes. She didn’t want give up all the information she had but she desperately wanted answers. 

“What do you want to know?” Kaleb asked.

“Just tell us what happened.” Scott said giving her a reassuring smile.

Kaleb took a deep breath.

“I volunteer at the hospital on the 2nd and 4th weekends of each month. Well I used to, but anyway. I was working the night the hospital was attacked.” 

The body language from both of the boys shifted. Stiles was almost dejected he looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. Scott looked sadly at Stiles. Kaleb could tell he was trying to give Stiles some kind of support. So they definitely knew what happened. Kaleb continued.

“I saw the ninjas or whatever the hell they were walking down the hall. Slicing and stabbing anyone in their way. And they were followed by you.” Kaleb finally looked at Stiles. Stiles looked up from the ground. His eyes were not scary but full of emotion, regret and sadness, but he didn’t say anything.

“I hid in an empty room. Then one of those things just appeared in the room with me. Out of thin air.” Kaleb was trying to take deep breaths. Talking about it again out loud was making her anxious.

“I was able to fight long enough not to get stabbed and then you appeared in the doorway. The thing vanished again. We spoke. Do you remember any of this?”

Before Stiles could answer Scott spoke first.

“Just keep going. I know it’s confusing but we’ll tell you everything.” Kaleb sighed and kept going. She had no idea why she was giving up all her information freely but something about Scott made her trust him if only for little bit. Plus if they denied everything she could always lie and say it was an elaborate joke. 

“Well anyway you knew my name but it was weird you were talking in third person. Like ‘Stiles is gone’ and ‘Stiles knows who you are but doesn’t know you’ stuff like that.”

Stiles began to wring his hands over and over. He looked nervous. 

“Then you kind of attacked me.”

Stiles looked up worried. “What do you mean attacked you?”

“I mean you choked me then slammed me against the wall. When I thought I was going to pass out I was able to knock you away from me.”

“Wait you were able to fight him off?” Scott asked incredulously.

“I mean I’m stronger than I look.” Kaleb said defensively. 

“No that’s not what I meant.” Scott looked flustered.

“I mean yes you, he, it, whatever was crazy strong but I also have never been attacked like that before so I was pissed and maybe it was the adrenaline or something because I kicked you or it into the wall. Like hard. Hard enough to damage the wall.”

Scott and Stiles looked at each other with looks of disbelief and surprise. 

“What else did he say to you?” Stiles asked. Kaleb raised an eyebrow at him but continued on with the ridiculous conversation. 

“Well HE” Kaleb emphasized the pronoun Stiles used. “was creepy as fuck. And teased. He talked about pain and strife, then said something about a trickster. Then the weirdest thing was he said I was puzzle or something like that. When I kicked him I tried to run into hall and I found all the bodies.” 

Stiles winced at the mention of the bodies.

“He caught up to me and slammed me to floor and started choke me again, really hard. Like I thought he was gonna kill me. Then screamed in my face angrily. ‘What are you?’” Kaleb paused. She’d looked down at her own hands that were trying to shake but she kept them in tight fists. Scott stepped closer and put a hand on hers giving her a reassuring squeeze. Kaleb hated to admit but it helped. She hated being weak in front of others especially people she didn’t know. Kaleb shook her head and kept going.

“Then all of sudden he stopped. I could breathe again. He mentioned a game and then left. And that was it.”

The three of them were silent for a few moments. Kaleb needed release some nervous energy so she jumped off the tailgate and began to pace.

“Okay.” Scott nodded. “We are going to tell you everything we know but you have to decide if you want this information, because once you know there’s no going back. You can’t tell anyone, not even your parents. People’s lives depend on it, our lives depend on it.” 

“What about Abby?”

“Abby might be the exception.”

Kaleb furrowed her brow in thought. She would do this. For Abby. If something weird is going on then maybe Scott and Stiles is just the people to help them and if not at least she’ll figure what the hell happened that night. 

“Alright, I’m ready. I want to know.”

“Well to start weird stuff tends to happen here in Beacon Hills.”

Kaleb scoffed. “Hah yeah I’ve noticed.”

“Kaleb I just want you to know,” Stiles said tentatively and then his voice became firm. “I was not the one who attacked you.” Kaleb could feel his sincerity. She was hoping a good explanation was to follow.

“First you need to know how this all started.” Scott then closed his eyes and when he opened them they were glowing red. Kaleb was frozen but some odd reason she wasn’t scared anymore. She felt relieved. 

The next half hour was spent Kaleb listening to Scott and Stiles go back and forth explaining everything supernatural as best they could. Kaleb chewed the inside of her lip and tried to keep up with all the types of creatures they talked about. After it was all said and done Kaleb had both pair of eyes on her expecting her to freak out. Which if she was honest, she did feel for a second like they all belonged in Eichen House but she asked for this. 

“Sooooo you’re a werewolf?” Looking at Scott.  He nodded.

“And what attacked me was a Nogitsune,” saying the word slowly trying to say it correctly. “That possessed you but then you split so there were two of you?” She looked at Stiles. He nodded. 

They both still looked like they were waiting for Kaleb to scream.

“And there’s others? Like other werewolves?” 

“Yeah but there’s all kinds of things out there. Ever since the nemetok.” Kaleb raised her eyes in question. 

Stiles answered her silent question. “The big tree our parents almost got sacrificed under.”

“Ahhh I’m with you now.”

“Well it’s made Beacon Hills, kind of a literal beacon for the supernatural.”

“You know this actually makes a lot of shit that has gone on in this town make sense.” Kaleb said mostly to herself.

“I know right!” Stiles agreed and nodded. He seemed much more relaxed. 

“Scott, can you show me?” Kaleb asked tentatively. 

Scott took a deep breath and looked down and when he looked back up at he was completely wolfed out. Kaleb dug her nails into leg to make sure that this was real. It was. He looked down again and then was back to normal.

“Okay then! So what does this have to do with my sister?” After she asked a gust of wind blew, Kaleb got terribly cold and shivered.

“Hey maybe we should sit in your truck and finish this.” Scott nodded towards her truck. 

 “Why can’t we sit in the Jeep. We always have our plan info meetings in the Jeep!” Stiles asked with his hands on his hips.

“Trust me her truck is way nicer and probably warmer.” He looked at the Jeep. “Yeah, definitely warmer.” Scott answered getting in the front seat leaving the backseat to Stiles. 

Stiles turned off his headlights and jogged over to get in Kaleb’s truck. 

Kaleb turned to face the two boys. Stiles spoke up leaning up in between the two front seats.

“You know you’re taking this remarkably well.” 

“Yeah you are.” Scott agreed.

“Well, that night was crazy weird.” Kaleb looked at Stiles. “And maybe some other weird stuff has happened since then.”

“Like what?” Stiles asked.

“Umm well it’s really hard to explain because I have no idea what I’m talking about but Abby said her stay at Eichen was eventful. Meredith would say she was drawn to her and that ‘her kind’ is powerful.”

Kaleb took a deep breath. She hated talking about Abby’s situation but if they were to understand what was going on with her they had to know how it all started.

“Abby has bipolar disorder. There was an incident that led to her being checked in to Eichen House. Since being in Eichen Abby has noticed changes. She describes it like she can influence or persuade those around her to feel what she’s feeling. If she’s upset then everyone around gets mad, acts out, just pure chaos. But if she’s peaceful she can calm others down. When she’s sad, you get it right?”

The boys nodded.

“So I’ve spent hours upon hours researching what it could mean or what Abby might be able to do.”

“Well it sounds like Abby might have powers or maybe she’s not even human.” Scott started to pull something out of his jacket pocket. 

“What makes you say that?”

“Well the reason Malia was asking her questions..” Scott started.

“Very poorly I might add.” Kaleb interrupted. 

“Hey she’s a werecoyote remember, working on her people skills.” Stiles said defending his girlfriend.

“Well tell her to work harder.”

“And what’s your excuse huh?”

“Guys! Stop.” 

Both Kaleb and Stiles looked at Scott. He unfolded the piece of paper from his pocket.

“Because there is a dead pool of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills.”

“Like a hit list?” Kaleb asked.

They nodded. Stiles started furiously biting his nails. Scott handed Kaleb the piece of paper. The fourth name on the list…

**Abigail** **Wade** **7**

“My sister is on the dead pool?!?!” Kaleb panicked she felt the urge to rush home right that instant to make sure she was okay. 

“But the good thing is that nobody knows what she is exactly so they won’t go after…first.”

“But they will go after her.” Kaleb looked up afraid to see Scott nod yes. “So what does this number 7 mean?”

“It’s how much she’s worth.” Stiles answered.

“7 what? 7 dollars. That seems ridiculous.”

“No. 7 million dollars.” Scott told her.

Kaleb’s eyes widened impossibly wide and her mouth hung open as she tried to understand that her sister was on a hit list for seven million dollars. 

“I need to go home now. What if they’ve already tried? My dad has shit tons of guns but if these people are hunters..” Kaleb trailed off thinking of terrible possibilities. 

“We have friends watching your house already, ever since we found her name on the list. We’re gonna do whatever it takes to save everyone.”

“But there’s like 15 names on this list. How many friends do you have?”

“Actually that’s the 2nd list we’ve found and we think there’s a 3rd.” Stiles spoke up from the back. Scott shot him a look like ‘you’re not helping’.

“Look Kaleb. Now you know and now you’re with us, that means we will protect you and Abby. Deaton, my boss, is the one that knows all this stuff about the supernatural. He may be able to figure out what Abby exactly is. That way we’ll have a better idea of how to keep her safe.” 

Kaleb could tell Scott meant what he said and was trying to make her feel better. 

“So when can we see Deaton?” Kaleb asked.

The three looked at the clock on the dash. 

**1:3** **7** **AM**

“Shit it’s late.” Kaleb cursed. She got lots of answers tonight but not all of them.

“Deaton can meet us at the clinic early. I’ll tell him what’s going on. We can meet there at 6?” Scott said.

Stiles groaned loudly from the back seat. “6 in the morning?!?! That’s only like, 4 hours from now.”

“Well you’re gonna go help Lydia get the last list anyway. I’ll go with Kaleb and Abby to see Deaton.”

Kaleb began to bite her lip. Did she have to tell Abby? Abby was doing so well now. Making friends. She even had a crush. Would these answers complicate everything more? Would it make her have a downward spiral? Or maybe it would help her understand what was going on with her. Kaleb had no idea what she was going to do but it looked like she had 4 hours to figure it out. 

Kaleb was broken out of her thoughts with the boys discussing everything they needed to do. This mess definitely seemed much more complicated than wondering but she did feel better now that she knew. 

Scott’s phone started to ring. It was Kira. Kaleb shooed him out to answer it. She knew they were an item official or not. Which left Kaleb and Stiles alone together in the truck. Kaleb sat forward drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. Stiles cleared his throat and Kaleb looked at him in her rearview mirror.

“I’m really sorry you know. That….that happened to you. I didn’t know. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.” Stiles’ voice was soft and Kaleb could make out a glint of water in his eyes.

Kaleb felt bad for ever being rude to him.

“Nah. I’m fine. It wasn’t you, right? So we’re good.” Kaleb shrugged her shoulders. “Sorry I’ve been a bitch.” Kaleb looked down breaking their eye contact in the mirror.

“Oh no worries I’ve had worse from people who didn’t think that I had tried to kill them.” 

Kaleb laughed. Stiles, real Stiles, was much more likeable than her scary experience with the fake Stiles. She remembered his sense of humor from their classes before everything happened.

“Hey Stiles?”

“Hmm?”

Kaleb looked out her window unable to look at him at all as she asked this.

“You said that the Nogitsune wasn’t in control when you checked in to Eichen House. Do you remember that day?”

“Yeah, I remember. Why?”

“No reason.” Kaleb knew that wouldn’t be an acceptable answer for him but she was saved by Scott reentering the car. 

Kaleb was getting warm for some reason so she started to take off her jacket. 

“Wh-What is that?” Scott stuttered pointing at the handgun on her side.

“Oh well, Scott I know werewolves don’t need these but this would be a gun.”

“Why do you have a gun?!?!” Stiles shouted shoving his head far forward to get a look. 

“I was meeting two boys in the middle of the night that I didn’t know very well and one of them I thought tried to kill me. So yeah I brought protection.” Kaleb said as she slipped off the gun holster and reached over Scott to put it in the glove box. 

“Can you shoot?” Stiles asked eyes still on the now closed glove box. 

Kaleb laughed. “Yes Stiles, I can shoot. Pretty well actually. Dad used to own the shooting range. That’s how I know your dad.” 

“You know my dad?” 

Kaleb only shook her head at the dumb question. 

“Ookay well we should probably head home. You gonna be okay Kaleb?” Scott asked.

“Yeah I’ll see you bright and early.” Scott nodded as he left the truck. Stiles paused a second like he might say something but reached for door anyway. He got out but Kaleb rolled down her window and called out to him.

“Hey Stiles! I’m glad you didn’t try to kill me.” 

Stiles only smiled and nodded as he got in his Jeep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott introduces the sisters to Deaton to get some answers.

Kaleb didn’t sleep a wink that night. She probably wore the carpet thin as she paced for hours. She put on a brave face in front of Scott and Stiles but she was thoroughly freaking out in the privacy of her bedroom. Werewolves were real? Scott McCall was a werewolf? What? And apparently a bunch of other shit was real but Kaleb honestly had trouble keeping up with all the creatures they described. Darach, Nogitsune, Kitsune, Banshee. It was making Kaleb’s head spin.  

Positives? Kaleb tried to think of the positives. Now they knew that Abby wasn’t crazy but that she actually was something. They could get an explanation for everything, including the fact that it wasn’t Stiles who attacked her. 

Downside? Now Abby was on a supernatural hit list for millions of dollars. The whole thing was mind numbing.  

Kaleb decided it was close enough to 6 to get Abby awake and head towards the vet clinic. As she was walking to Abby’s room she ran right into her mother.  

“Good morning, sweetie. Why are you dressed so early?” Her mom looked her up and down. Kaleb was still dressed in her jeans and t-shirt from the night before. “Did you just get in??” Her mom now looked suspicious. 

Kaleb tried to laugh it off.  

“Of course not mom, I’m just getting ready to...” Kaleb racked her brain. Vet, she was going to the vet. “take Molly to the vet. She’s got an early appointment. Regular checkup and all that.” 

“Oh. Good. Make sure they groom her this time. She needs her nails trimmed. She’s ruined 3 pairs of my hose this week.” 

“Sure thing mom.” 

Kaleb watched her mom head downstairs to the kitchen and let out a huge sigh. Well it seemed Molly would be going to the vet, maybe Deaton wouldn’t mind actually doing some vet work while they were there. Kaleb went into Abby’s room. 

“Abby. Psst. Abby wake up.” Kaleb tried to gently shake Abby awake.  

“Whaaaat do you want?” Her sister grumbled. 

“I gotta take Molly to the vet. I need you to go with me.” 

“Ugh. She’s your dog, take her yourself.” 

Kaleb gasped.  

“I can’t believe you just said that. I’m going to tell Molly and she isn’t going to cuddle with you anymore.” 

“Oh my god, Kaleb.” Abby groaned as she sat up. “Molly is a dog. She’ll get over it in like .2 seconds.” 

“Seriously Abby I really need you to come. Okay?” Kaleb tried to portray the seriousness of the situation. “Please.” 

Kaleb and a very sleepy Abby stared each other down for a few seconds. 

“Okay fine! But you will be buying me breakfast.”  

“Thank you, Thank you!! See you downstairs in 10!”  

Kaleb was relieved but now she had to get ready to explain everything. Kaleb quickly changed her shirt so it didn’t look like she was up all night like she had been. She picked out a faded blue sleeved baseball tee from when her and her dad had been on a coed softball team one summer. The front read the team’s name, ‘INSERTTEAMNAMEHERE’. Kaleb’s dad thought it was clever but honestly Kaleb and the older men couldn’t agree on any names that weren’t sexist or used before. So they ended up with the default. She would never tell her dad but she’d thought it was hilarious too. She opted for her red high-top chuck taylors and her favorite zip up hoodie with her skinny jeans.  

Kaleb rushed downstairs and got Molly ready to go. Molly was a Border Collie Australian Shepard mix, she was a mix of black, white, and grey with piercing blue eyes. Molly was a bit of a spaz but Kaleb loved that crazy dog.  She was always high energy even at 5:30 in the morning.  

Once she got Molly to sit in the back seat of her truck. Abby hopped in the truck beside her. She looked a wee bit disheveled but she did only think they were going to the vet no big deal.  

“Did you brush your hair?”  Kaleb couldn’t help but ask. Abby‘s usual curly hair looked like a frizzy mess.  

“Oh shut up. You’re one to talk. You look like a little boy dressed you. And you look like pebbles with your hair like that.”  

Kaleb rolled her eyes. She looked in the mirror real quick. She had thrown her own hair into a quick high pony tail.  

“Good that’s the look I’m going for.” 

Abby scoffed at her.  

They drove to the clinic in silence. Kaleb couldn’t sit still as she kept fidgeting. When they pulled up Abby went to get out but Kaleb grabbed her arm to stop her. 

“Hold on. I have to talk to you about something.” 

Abby raised an eyebrow at her but sat back in the seat. 

“Okay well, ummm you know how we’ve been trying to figure out if maybe all that crazy stuff at Eichen was real and maybe something was going on with you.” 

“Ugh Kale, c’mon its nothing. I’m bipolar. I freak out and then I’m fine.” 

“Abby please listen. I thought it was nothing too but now I know it is something. Aaaand when we go in there we might get some answers.” 

Abby looked at her skeptically. “At the vet??” 

“Yeah I know. That’s what I thought too but I talked to Scott McCall last night and his boss knows things. Like supernatural things.” 

Abby stared at her for a minute mouth gaping. 

“Wait, that’s where you were last night? And you what? Went to talk to him about me?? Do you even know him, Kaleb?” 

Kaleb could understand her confusion. 

“Stiles was there too but I didn’t just talk about you. I talked to them about the night at the hospital. And the answers are crazier than I could’ve imagined but I believe them.” 

“Which were what?? He didn’t mean to beat the shit out of you and almost kill you?!?!” 

“I know none of this makes sense, but I am going to give you a choice. You can either stay here and forget about all this craziness. I’ll go in and try to get answers. You’re in danger and I’ll do what it takes to protect you. Or you can go in there with me and we can do this together. But I will tell you Abby once you know, there’s no going back.” Kaleb held her breath. She knew that this is a lot for anyone to take in. 

Abby looked back and forth between the front doors of the clinic and Kaleb’s face. After a few quiet minutes, Abby nodded. 

“Okay I’m in. Let’s figure this out. But first let me fix my hair.”  

Kaleb laughed at her sister. She was about to have her world turned upside down and she was worried about her hair.  

“Alright well I’ll tell you the one thing I learned last night that I absolutely believe because I saw it with my own eyes.” Abby looked at Kaleb with expectant of the answer. “Well don’t laugh but Scott McCall is a werewolf.” 

Abby did just that and burst out laughing but Kaleb kept a straight face. 

“Holy Shit you’re serious. You’re not about to tell me I’m a werewolf, are you?” 

“No you’re not a werewolf Abby.” Kaleb smirked. 

“Okay good, because that’s a little much for me.” 

“But you’re okay with being something else?” 

“Yeah something else that’s not a dog.” 

“Heyyyy” Kaleb covered Molly’s ears as she rested her head on the console. “There is nothing wrong with dogs, Abby. You’re walking on thin ice with Molly today.” Abby rolled her eyes. 

After Abby finished braided her hair quickly Kaleb got out and led Molly on her leash into the vet clinic. The bell dinged loudly throughout the relatively small space. After a few moments Scott came out from the back with a man with kind eyes. Scott did the introductions.  

“Deaton this is Kaleb and her sister Abby. Ladies this is Deaton.”  

After they all shook hands Deaton kneeled down in front of Kaleb’s dog. 

“And who is this?” Deaton asked. 

“Molly.” Kaleb answered. “We needed an excuse for being up this early. Not usual morning people.” 

“She’s a beautiful dog.” Deaton stood up. “Follow me.” 

They followed in back into what looked like an exam room with a table in the middle.  

“So Scott tells me you’ve been having some odd experiences with your emotions?” Deaton asked Abby. 

Abby nodded and hesitated for a moment but took a deep breath and started to explain.  

“It seems like I can make other people feel what I feel.”  

“I see. Could you demonstrate?” 

“Well I’m only feeling anxious and nervous at the moment.” 

“That’s okay just focus on projecting that feeling and we’ll see what happens.” 

Abby nodded but looked down at the ground. Kaleb reached out and grabbed her sister’s hand to give her a reassuring squeeze. Abby squeezed back and closed her eyes in concentration. 

Just then all the animals in the clinic began bark and howling in their cages. Even Molly was agitated. Kaleb couldn’t feel anything but she could tell Deaton and Scott could. Scott’s eyes went red but he shook it head to make it stop, he was clenching his fists tightly. Deaton nodded. So Kaleb squeezed Abby’s hand again. 

“Good job Abs you can stop now.” 

Abby looked up expectantly at Deaton. 

“Well I can’t say with 100 percent certainty but I do believe I have experienced this type of power before.” 

“You have?” Scott and Kaleb asked in unison. 

“Yes from an empath.”  

“Empath?” Abby questioned. 

“Empaths can perceive and feel the emotions of others and even influence their own emotions onto others, which it seems you can already do. Empaths have been used for centuries by all types of creatures, including humans. Empaths can do wonders when negotiating war. From your little demonstration it seems to me that you could be a very powerful one.” 

“But I don’t think I can feel other’s emotions.” Abby said. 

“Well part of being an empath is about being open for other’s energy. When you start opening yourself up to that energy then your powers will become stronger and easier to control.” 

“What about her disorder? Does that affect it?” Kaleb asked as delicately as possible. 

Deaton looked at her questioningly. Abby answered. 

“I have bipolar disorder. That’s why I was in Eichen House.” 

“Ahh I see. Well that makes a lot of sense actually. That is a way that your powers may have manifested.” 

“Great I’m an empath with mood swings.” Abby said sarcastically. 

“Hey stop it.” Kaleb chastised. “This is good. It may take some practice but now you can start controlling it.” 

“Plus from the amount you’re worth you must be a pretty powerful one.” Scott chimed in. 

Kaleb palmed her face. She hadn’t had a chance to tell Abby about being on a hit list. 

“What do you mean amount I’m worth?” Abby asked looking around at all of them. 

Scott started to stutter realizing his mistake. “Uhhh umm, I-I-I…” 

“Scott its fine I just haven’t told her yet. Abby.” Kaleb turned to her sister. “I don’t know how else to say this except to just say it. You’re on a hit list and that’s why I said you were in danger. We knew you were something supernatural because only supernatural beings are on the list.” 

“Ooookay. How did someone know I’m a supernatural being if I didn’t even know? I mean how did I end up on the list?” Abby asked.  

“There are a multitude of creatures that can sense other supernatural beings.” Deaton answered. 

“But we have no idea where or who the list is coming from.” Scott added. 

“How much am I worth?” Abby asked then. 

“Oh you know just seven million dollars.” Kaleb joked. 

“Seriously??” Abby gasped. “That’s a lot of money.” Abby was starting to panic. 

“Don’t worry, Scott’s worth wayyy more. Like 18 million more. You’re fine.” Kaleb justified. Scott gave her a look like ‘really?’ Kaleb just smiled at him. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you ladies?” Deaton asked. 

“Actually…there is. I know we don’t have an appointment but do you mind giving Molly a check-up?” Kaleb asked as sweetly as she could muster. Deaton laughed. 

“Of course. It’d be nice to actually do my real job from time to time.”  

Kaleb let out a deep sigh. This had gone much more smoothly than she had thought it would, and bonus Molly was getting taken care of. But a nagging feeling in Kaleb’s stomach kept her from getting too optimistic, she knew it was only a matter of time till the other shoe dropped.  

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaleb tries to help with the next cipher key. New information turns Kaleb's world upside down.

After Kaleb learned from Scott that there had actually been hunters in their school that week, Kaleb spent the afternoon working with Abby on her shooting. Abby was decent but Kaleb was better. She wanted to make sure that if she wasn’t with Abby that she would be able to defend herself. Their dad never liked having guns around Abby because of her mood swings but Kaleb knew now that Abby understood where her erratic emotions were coming from, she knew Abby would be fine. Abby’s safety was Kaleb’s number one priority. The new owner of the gun range was a buddy of their dad’s so he let them have a couple free hours.  

When they were leaving the gun range Kaleb’s cell rang with a number she didn’t recognize. They sat in her truck as she answered. 

“Hello?” 

_“Kaleb?_ _Hey.”_  

“Hi. Who is this?” 

_“Oh um its Stiles._ _Scott gave me your number.”_  

“Oh okay. What’s up?” 

_“Well um I have a weird favor to ask you.”_  

“Oookay…what is it?”  

_“We need you to come by_ _Eichen_ _House.”_  

“Why?” 

_“Well Lydia and I are here talking to Meredith because she helped give us the_ _cipher_ _key for the 2_ _nd_ _list but we need help.”_  

“How would I be any help?” 

_“Well through Abby.”_  

“Hell no. Abby is not going back there.”  

_“No, no, no. Kaleb I know I’m not asking you bring her but can you bring something of hers. Meredith says they had a connection or whatever.”_  

Kaleb rubbed her forehead she could feel a headache coming on. Abby looked at her with a mix of confusion and worry. 

_“Kaleb?”_  

“Yeah. Give me half an hour. I’ll be there.” 

_“Than_ _-_ _“_   

Kaleb hung up.  

“Whats going on?” Abby asked. 

“I guess Meredith is gonna use her powers or whatever. She’s been helping get the cipher keys for the dead pool lists. Stiles said something about her having a connection to you. She did follow you around didn’t she?” 

Abby only nodded. 

“Well you’re not going that’s for damn sure.” Kaleb said firmly. 

Abby was about to protest but Kaleb cut her off. 

“No Abs. I know you’re doing way better and this whole situation is different but I don’t think you should be there. The place is creepy and I think there’s more going on with that place than meets the eye. So I’m sorry but I’m going alone.” 

“Fine but I’m not going home. You can drop me off at the coffee shop off of Main. Then pick me up after you’re done.” 

“Okay but I need something of yours for Meredith. I have no idea what she’s gonna do with it. Maybe sniff it.”  

Kaleb laughed at her own joke. 

“I don’t think she’s a werewolf Kaleb.” 

Kaleb only shrugged. 

“Here I wore this necklace the whole time I was there.” Abby pulled off a necklace that Kaleb recognized. It was the one Kaleb gave her after Abby was diagnosed. It was a lion with a crown. Kaleb found it in a thrift shop but she liked the vintage feel of it. It was gold with small red rubies on the lion’s crown. Kaleb had bought for Abby to hopefully give her strength anytime she felt bad. She wanted to remind Abby that she was strong like a lion and special like royalty.  

Kaleb smiled at Abby. It was touching that Abby wore it all the time. 

“C’mon let’s go! You’ve got a psychic being to talk to and I have a spiced latte with my name on it.” Abby said smiling at Kaleb.  

Kaleb dropped Abby off at the coffee shop and promised not to take too long. She pulled up to Eichen House. The place never failed to give Kaleb the chills. She met Deputy Parrish in the lobby who apparently was helping Stiles and Lydia. When they entered the room, Meredith was sitting in the corner on a bed while Stiles held Lydia in his arms, who looked shaken up. It looked like Lydia’s ears were bleeding. Once Kaleb entered the room Meredith’s demeanor completely changed. She had been curled up in the corner but she jumped up and circled Kaleb like she was looking for something. 

“Um Hello?” Kaleb said not quite sure how this was gonna go. 

Stiles stood up. He spoke carefully. 

“Meredith, this is Kaleb. She’s Abby’s sister. She brought something for you.” 

Kaleb pulled out the necklace and Meredith quickly took it from her hand. Meredith looked it over and rolled it over in her hands hastily. Then she huffed and threw the necklace on the floor. 

“Nothing! I can’t tell you anything!” Meredith shouted. 

“Hey!!” Kaleb yelled mad that she threw the necklace down.  

Stiles stepped in between the two of them. Kaleb wasn’t going to do anything but these people had no manners. 

Then Meredith came closer to Kaleb. Stiles stepped out of the way once Kaleb gave him a nod letting him now it was fine. Meredith circled her again and then smelled Kaleb. She couldn’t stop the reaction on her face of pure confusion and mild disgust. She felt violated a little bit. Meredith looked at Kaleb like she was trying to figure something out. Then she spoke.  

“You smell like death.” 

Stiles let out a choked cough which he quickly tried to cover up. 

“Well I guess that means I should go get my money back on that new perfume I bought huh?” Kaleb joked having no idea on how you were supposed to react to that.  

Stiles looked at Kaleb with wide eyes and had a hint of a smile on his face.  

“What are you?” Meredith asked Kaleb. 

“One severely awkward individual.” Kaleb said sarcastically. Stiles gave her a nudge with his elbow. 

“I don’t know. I’m nothing. I’m a 17 year old human girl. That’s it.” 

Meredith narrowed her eyes at Kaleb but then turned around and got into bed like nothing had happened. She rolled over and acted like she was going to sleep. 

Deputy Parrish spoke up. “Okay I think we’ve done everything we could. Let’s go.” 

Kaleb followed them out of Eichen. She wondered how much Parrish knew. 

“Well that was supremely unhelpful and not to mention painful.” Lydia spoke up once they were outside. It seemed like Lydia snapped out of whatever daze she had been in upstairs.  

“Uh Kaleb this is Lydia. Lydia, Kaleb.” Stiles said.  

“Oh I know who she is.” Lydia said matter of factly.  

“Is it because you’re psychic?” Stiles asked. Kaleb had a similar coughing fit like Stiles had before to cover up her laughing. That is what they must’ve told Parrish. 

“Nooo. You used to dance with Jessica Wheeler didn’t you?” Lydia said looking at Kaleb. 

“If you mean I had to dance at the same studio in the same proximity as Jessica Wheeler against my will. Then yes I did.”  

Stiles gave her a funny look but Kaleb just shrugged. Lydia smirked and walked on to the parking lot with Deputy Parrish following close behind her with eyes full of something close to worry. 

“Sooo you dance.” Stiles tried to say casually, but Kaleb’s mind had already drifted back to what Meredith had said. 

“That’s second person or thing to ask  _w_ _hat_  I am.” Kaleb said. “I mean Abby at least has shown some kind of supernatural abilities. Maybe it’s just because I’m really close to Abby that they got confused.” Kaleb rambled.  

“Well honestly Meredith hasn’t been the most reliable asset to the team.” Stiles said. 

Kaleb looked up at Stiles but something caught her eye over his shoulder. She shuddered. It was Brunski looking at her. Not just looking but leering very creepily. 

“Ugh I thought I was done dealing with that.” Kaleb complained. 

“With what?” Stiles asked confused but then followed her eye line. “Ohhh eww that’s not off putting in the slightest.” 

“Yeah tell me about it. Months of that is enough to make a girl swear off guys for life. It’s like he’s trying to decide what part of me he wants to put up on his mantle. C’mon lets go.” Kaleb grabbed the front of Stiles’ shirt dragging him with her to the parking lot.  

“Well sorry for making you come for that.” Stiles said as he rubbed the back of his head.  

“No problem. I have a feeling dealing with all this stuff you guys do this running around a lot.” 

“Hah you have no idea. It’s like all we ever do.” 

Kaleb smiled at that but they both jumped when a horn broke their conversation. Lydia was sitting in Stiles’ Jeep looking very impatient.  

“Well I guess that’s my cue to go. I’ll let you know if anything comes up.” Stiles said walking backwards to his Jeep. 

“Okay. Later.” Kaleb gave him a mock salute and headed to her own truck. Her mind was still focused on the ‘what’ part about her.  

Kaleb picked up Abby and decided that they deserved a sister’s dinner with all the chaos now surrounding their lives. So they treated themselves to one of the restaurants down town. When both girls were sufficiently stuffed, they headed back home. Once they parked in the driveway, Kaleb’s phone went off. 

Kaleb groaned. 

“Noooo I’m so full and I just wanna sleep….” Abby gave Kaleb a look. Kaleb sighed. “Hello?” Kaleb answered pitifully. 

_“Uh hi Kaleb.”_  

“Hey Stiles. What is it?”  

_“Um well we’ve cracked the 3_ _rd_ _list.”_  

“That’s great. I’m happy for ya.” 

_“Actually you might want to come over.”_  

“Why?” 

_“I’ll explain when you get here. Just come. Please.”_  

Kaleb didn’t like the serious tone of Stiles’ voice.  

“Is there immediate danger?” 

_“What? No. It’s more of an info meeting._ _Yeah info meeting._ _Important info meeting.”_  

“Okay text me your address. I’m bringing Abby.” 

_“Oh okay yeah great.”_  

“Bye Stiles.”  

Kaleb hung up and groaned.  Abby laughed.  

“So you haven’t slept after you found out everything did you?” Abby asked. 

“Could ya tell? I mean I’ve been going on pure adrenaline but I am crashing. Hard. You may just get to drive my baby tonight IF you’re lucky.” 

“Let’s go!!” 

“You know your enthusiasm for all this supernatural stuff is starting to worry me.” 

Abby just rolled her eyes. Kaleb pulled back out of the drive and headed to the address Stiles had given her. Kaleb had Abby text their parents and told them that their sister night was now going to include a movie.  

Kaleb knocked on the door and heard someone thundering down the stairs. The door was ripped open by Stiles who looked flustered but so far from what Kaleb could tell that was a lot. 

“Kaleb! You’re here!” Stiles said a little too enthusiastically for the situation. 

“Yup. I am.” Kaleb turned to Abby. “Abby this is Stiles.” Abby smiled and gave a small wave.  

“Hey Abby. So you’re an empath. That’s cool! Minus the whole dead pool bit.” 

Kaleb ran a hand down her face. 

“Are ya gonna let us inside?” Kaleb asked. 

“Oh, of course.” 

Kaleb and Abby followed Stiles up to his bedroom. His room was a little messy with papers everywhere. Lydia sat behind his desk with a laptop absorbed in whatever was on the screen. There was a clear board that had pictures connected to each other with red tape. It looked like the ones Kaleb had seen on crime shows she liked. It definitely looked like Stiles was trying to figure out the dead pool creator. She saw a head with a question mark saying ‘The Benefactor’. That must be who is behind all this.  

Kaleb saw that Stiles was shifting back and forth fidgeting nervously.  

“So what did you need to tell me that you couldn’t tell me over the phone?” 

“Well I was sort of hoping Scott would be here. Or even answer my calls for that matter.”  

“Just tell her. She can handle it.” Lydia said from behind the desk pushing the laptop towards Stiles. 

“Okay um here you can see the 3rd hit list.” Stiles gestured towards the laptop. Kaleb walked over to the laptop and leaned over to read the list. She was wondering why the hell the list was important to her until she got to her own name almost at the bottom of the list. 

**Kaleb Wade** **18**  

Kaleb felt suddenly cold. There it was in plain writing. Her name. She was definitely something. Nobody knew what but something. Maybe the Benefactor was confused, Kaleb hoped. 

“Well fuck.” Kaleb stood up straight but never took her eyes off of the screen. 

“What is it?” Abby asked and walked up to see for herself. “Kaleb! Why is your name on this? And why are you worth so much more than me??” 

Kaleb tore her eyes away the screen to look at Abby. “Seriously Abs?? That’s what you’re worried about? I’m a higher pay day. You do know this is us worth dead right?” 

Abby looked remorseful, a little bit. Kaleb looked back down at the screen. She was now even more confused. She might be something but what good was knowing if you didn’t even know what you were? 18 million dollars was a ton of money. Who could hate her that much? 

“So yeah. I guess that makes sense of why Meredith was asking what you were.” Stiles said.  

“Yeah but what? I literally have no powers or whatever. Nothing.” 

“That’s not true. My influence doesn’t work on you.” 

“But that doesn’t mean anything. I’m your sister you couldn’t tell me what to do if you tried.” Kaleb shrugged. 

“Actually that could be significant.” Lydia spoke up.  

“Yeah wasn’t Scott affected when you tried it at Deaton’s?” Stiles added. 

Abby nodded. “See Kaleb.” Abby urged. 

Kaleb kept her mouth shut. She didn’t want to accidently say anything because she was feeling utterly freaked out. She didn’t want to be something. But she knew she was being a huge hypocrite because she had pushed so hard to find out what Abby was.  

“Wait why aren’t you on the list?” Abby asked pointing to Stiles. 

“What? Me? Because I’m plain ol’ human.”  

“He’s not the nogitsune anymore Abby.” Abby gave her a look. “Yeah its confusing I know.” 

“Wait didn’t you say you fought off the nogitsune, Kaleb?” Stiles asked. “Wasn’t he like insanely strong?” 

“Yeah so?” 

“Sooo even werewolves were getting their asses kicked by him. That’s significant.” 

“Yeah that thing or whatever was so strong it did this.” Abby spoke up, flipping through her phone. 

“Abby don’t.” Kaleb didn’t want to see the pictures. She wanted to forget the whole thing.  

“What?” Stiles asked.  

Abby found the picture she was looking for and held it up for Stiles and Lydia. Kaleb took a few steps back and turned her back to them. She didn’t need to see it. She had seen the bruises only for a couple days afterwards but the mental scars remained. The handprints were clearly defined by the deep ugly purple and blue bruises. They then turned a nasty yellow and green color. Her lip was swollen and busted looking nasty. The left side of her face was bruised. Kaleb had gone through so much make up trying her best to cover them up.  

The gasp that left Stiles’ mouth hurt Kaleb’s chest. She didn’t turn around. She knew he was probably feeling guilty because he was sweet like that. But Kaleb stopped blaming him the moment she found out he no control over the nogitsune and that night the nogitsune had been completely separate from Stiles.  

“But it only took a day or two for them to heal.” Kaleb was trying to make it sound like it wasn’t a big deal. 

Abby looked at Kaleb with a look Kaleb couldn’t decipher.  

“What?” 

“You’re right. It healed incredibly fast for the fact that your neck was almost broken. And remember when you fell out of the tree in elementary school. You broke your leg but were running around again like a month later. You’ve always had insanely quick healing abilities. Even last week you helped dad out on the boat and definitely broke your hand but look now. You’re completely fine.” Abby was astonished. 

Kaleb felt lightheaded. She felt the panic bubbling in her chest. She needed to get out of there. She’d brought this on Abby. She shouldn’t have been so curious. Maybe they would’ve been fine. Kaleb tried to take deep breaths but she was gasping for air. She was so busy trying to breath she didn’t notice Stiles standing next to her. She jumped when he put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Sorry. Kaleb are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. I” gasp “need” gasp “the” gasp “bathroom” Kaleb said barely above a whisper trying to catch her breath. She lunged into the bathroom and locked the door.  

She knew she was having a panic attack. She’d seen her sister have enough to recognize them but she had always been on the other side of them. She told herself to calm down and take deep breaths. There was a loud roaring in her ears. She sat on the edge of the tub and put her head between her knees. She was slowly losing feeling in her hands. Kaleb wanted to cry. She never cried. Suddenly all the strength left her body and she slumped forward on to the tile floor. She couldn’t understand what the hell was going on with her. If she was something supernatural then she was a pretty crappy one because there was no way she’d be able to protect anyone like this. And she had to protect Abby. Think of Abby. Kaleb slowly started to breathe deeper. She focused on the cool tile against her cheek. After a few minutes Kaleb felt like she’d beat it. That’s when she could hear again. She heard the banging on the door and the panicked voices from Abby, Stiles, and Lydia. Kaleb slowly stood up and croaked out a response. 

“I’m fine guys. Be out in a minute.” Her throat was raw and raspy. 

Kaleb threw some water on to her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pitiful. So she stood straight and told herself to suck it up. Abby needed her.  

She opened the door to find three pairs of eyes staring at her. They were all three huddled by the door. 

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked. 

“I’m fi-“   

Just as Kaleb was going to reassure them that she was fine, Kaleb had the sudden feeling of being weightless and then there was only darkness.  

 


	7. Chapter 7

Kaleb had trouble opening her heavy eyelids. It took several moments for the blurry room to become clear. It took her another few moments for Kaleb to realize that she wasn’t in her own room or on her own bed. The room was dimly lighted with a lamp on the desk to the left of the bed. She felt a wave of panic rush over her and sat up abruptly. A pounding headache throbbed behind her eyes. She took in the room around her and recognized where she was. Stiles’ room.  

She felt a little bit better knowing where she was but she was confused. Why was she laying on his bed? She remembered coming over to his house for something. The list. Abby was with her. Where was Abby? Kaleb dragged herself off the bed as quickly as she possibly could but her body felt like lead. She was completely and utterly drained.  

As she walked towards the door something on Stiles’ info board caught her eye. A note with her name on it was scrawled in a messy handwriting. 

_Kaleb_  

_DON’T FREAK OUT._  

_You passed out and Abby said to let you sleep. Abby is home safe. If I’m not here I’m at Scott’s._ _Be back soon._  

_Stiles_  

Kaleb checked her pockets for her phone but couldn’t find it. She looked around and found it on a nightstand next to the bed. She had 2 text messages from Abby. 

**10:22** **PM**  

**Hey sis. I’m home safe. I know what you’re thinking so here** **ya** **go** **. 1) You had a panic attack and passed out. 2)** **Y** **ou’re fine** **,** **just exhausted. 3) You were out like a rock and even I couldn’t get you up. 4) Mom and Dad think you’re at** **Haley’s.** **So SLEEP.** **5)  No I didn’t drive your baby. Stiles gave me a ride home.**  

**10:23** **PM**  

**By the way Stiles seemed really worried about you. Just saying. Besides the freak out you didn’t do anything embarrassing…** **not much anyway** **;)**  

She looked at the current time.  

**12:55** **AM**  

She stood frozen for a few minutes. Reading and re-reading her sister’s text messages. It was times like these she didn’t appreciate how her sister shared her sass. Now she was alone in Stiles’, who she barely knew, bedroom in the middle of the night. Should she go home? She could sneak in easily enough. But her head was throbbing worse now. Maybe she should just lie down for a little longer.  She looked back at Stiles’ bed. No, it was weird.  

Kaleb decided she would head home and come up with a good story but as she headed out of the room she walked right into warm body quickly followed by cold water. Kaleb yelped in surprise but hers was mild to the yell Stiles let out. 

“AHHhhh Oh Kaleb you’re up! Shit I’m so sorry.” Stiles looked at her shirt that was now wet. 

Kaleb saw the now half empty glass of water and bottle of aspirin in his hands. Stiles followed her eyes. 

“Uh yeah I figured you might need something for your head.” Stiles said sheepishly.  

“Oh.” Kaleb backed up and let Stiles in to the room. “Yeah I actually could use some. Or all of them. My head is killing me.”  

Stiles handed her the glass and popped out a couple pills and handed those over too. Kaleb took them gladly. After she swallowed she looked up at him. 

“Thanks. How did you know?” 

“Um well I’ve had experience with stuff like that.” Stiles looked down at the ground shyly. “Always get a wicked headache afterwards.” 

They stood there a few more awkward moments and then Stiles rushed over to his dresser. He pulled out a t-shirt and handed it to Kaleb. 

“Here. I can throw that in the dryer real quick. Sorry about that.” 

Kaleb looked down at her wet shirt.  

“Oh okay. Thanks.”  

Stiles left the room to give her privacy. Kaleb quickly changed shirts and called out when she was through. 

“Okay.”  

Kaleb handed him her wet shirt.  

“Be right back.” He took the shirt and rushed out of the room. She looked down and laughed at how long Stiles’ shirt was on her.  

Kaleb walked over to Stiles’ evidence board and started seeing everything they had so far. It looked like there were already a few victims from the dead pool. She was drawn to the pictures of the bodies. A stabbing. A whole family axed. One was even beheaded. Kaleb took another drink of water, her throat was suddenly dry. These were some serious people they were dealing with. Stiles returned and joined her in front of the board. 

“I know it can be overwhelming but Scott will do everything in his power to keep you guys safe.” 

“I just care about Abby.”  

Stiles nodded.  

“Well she’s home and safe. Now you guys are in the pack so to speak, you two have all of us.” 

“That’s good considering.” Kaleb gestured to the gruesome pictures. “What do you know so far?” 

Stiles took Kaleb step by step through Peter’s money, to Kate, to the dead pool lists, to the mystery Benefactor. They both sat on his bed going over anything they could.  

“So you’ve got a detective’s mind. I bet your dad loves that.” Kaleb spoke up. 

“Hah yeah right. He stopped loving it the minute I kept showing up at crime scenes. You seem to have a good eye for this stuff too. Why’s that?” 

“Oh I’m just a crime buff I guess. I could watch crime shows for days. The real ones though, not the fake ones where they figure everything out in an hour. But I never imagined Abby and I would be involved in something like this. It’s like Supernatural CSI.” 

Kaleb kept going back to the pictures of the bodies. It was like she couldn’t help but think the pictures were trying to tell her something. She just had to figure it out. 

“So does the Sheriff know you’re having strange girls over in the middle of the night or is this a regular thing with you?” Kaleb asked with a smirk. 

“What?? No. I mean he’s working tonight.” Stiles stumbled with his words.  

“I’m just playing. I’m more worried about that girlfriend of yours. She territorial?”  

“Oh Malia? She is a werecoyote but she’s fine. She sometimes stays the night.” Stiles’ eyes bugged out when he realized what he said. “I mean not tonight, obviously. But you didn’t need to know that. Did you?” 

Kaleb laughed at Stiles getting flustered.  

“Oooh sleepovers. Fun.” Kaleb joked lightly. “But seriously I do want to apologize for the other day. I was pretty big bitch. I just lose my cool when it comes to Abby and the whole Eichen thing has been such shit show. And now I just realize how shitty the leash thing I said was.” Kaleb paused thinking. “Aaand the territorial joke now. I suck. I’m sorry.” 

“Nah it’s okay.” Stiles said shaking his head. “She shouldn’t have been asking questions like that. Plus everybody is entitled to the new-to-werewolves-poor-joke period.” 

“Well thanks. And thanks for uhh everything tonight. I didn’t mean to pass out and be a hassle.” Kaleb looked down nervously. 

“You’ll learn that isn’t even close to some of the stuff we have to deal with. So you’re good.” 

“Oh great. Tell me again the upsides to this whole supernatural stuff?” 

“We’re never bored??” Stiles said questioningly. 

They both burst out laughing.  

They fell into a comfortable silence as they continued to search through the rest of the papers. Stiles kept sneaking looks at Kaleb. 

“What is it Stiles?” Kaleb asked not looking up from the photos. 

“What’s what?” 

Kaleb looked up and stared at Stiles until he caved. 

“It’s just I don’t know how you’re doing all this.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, well here you are in the middle of the night alone with me when you thought I tried to kill you. Then you and your sister are joining our little weird wolf pack learning of all the things that go bump in the night. Don’t get me wrong I’m happy you’re trusting us but I can’t believe that you are I guess.” 

Kaleb absorbed what he was saying. 

“Part of me agrees with you. I can’t quite believe it either and I guess the reason that finally convinced me to talk to you guys was Abby. She’s my number one. I have to protect her and I’m out of my depth here, so I’m here with you admitting I need help. Now for being alone with you, I’ve had a chance to be around you and I know now that it wasn’t you that attacked me that night. We’re good, Stiles. Plus I’m not digesting everything so peachy. The bump on my head is proof of that.” Kaleb smirked. 

Stiles gave her a small smile but Kaleb could tell Stiles was still struggling with everything that happened. They continued going over the evidence and slowly but surely Stiles' tense shoulders relaxed. Kaleb truly hoped Stiles would forgive himself. 

 

\------- 

 

The warmth of the sun shining through the window on Kaleb’s face woke her up. Kaleb blinked the sleep away and slowly sat up getting off her side and the arm her head rested on. She realized she had something in her hand. She was still clutching onto a picture of one of the bodies. In fact she had fallen asleep on the pile of pictures on the bed. She looked over to see Stiles’ legs awkwardly on the bed but his torso was on a bean bag on the floor down below. She had no idea how he could sleep like that.  

A low growling sound behind her caused her to turn around. It was Malia crawling in his bedroom window. Well this was bound to be awkward. 

“STILES!” Malia growled angrily, caused Stiles to jump and flail about. 

 “Wh-what?” Stiles looked around the room wildly, his eyes finally landing on Malia. “Hey Malia.” 

“What is she doing here?” Malia’s eyes were trained on Kaleb. Kaleb didn’t like it one bit but she wasn’t scared of Malia even knowing what the werecoyote could probably do to her.  

“Who?” Stiles looked over at Kaleb. She just rolled her eyes. “Oh Kaleb yeah well…”  

“Well apparently I’m involved in your little group now.” Kaleb finished.  

Malia’s eyes narrowed.  

“Aaaand that’s my cue to leave.” Kaleb said as she stood up. She grabbed her jacket off the chair, along with her phone and keys. She mumbled a quick “Thanks Stiles,” before heading out. She did not want to be a part of that drama. It wasn’t until she got home did she realize that she was still wearing his shirt. She zipped up her jacket as she headed inside. She didn’t need her parents getting all nosy especially since Kaleb had a feeling things were about to get a little crazy for her and Abby. 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple days Kaleb split her time between researching her new found supernatural being possibilities and studying for the PSAT’s coming up. She didn’t have much to go on but that didn’t stop her from reading anything and everything she could. She had a short list of things that she could deal with being and a very long list of things that scared the shit out of her. She honestly could barely keep up with what everybody else was. She made herself a cheat sheet in her phone. 

**Scott = Wolf, Alpha** **, Mom Melissa knows**  

**Stiles = Human, for now** **, Sheriff knows**  

**Lydia = Banshee**  

**Isaac = Wolf, in Paris?**  

**Malia =** **Wolf/** **C** **oyote**  

**Kira = Fox Thingy**  

**Jackson = Lizard thing** **but now turned wolf, Lydia’s ex, in London.**  

**Liam = Wolf, Scott’s Beta**  

**Parrish** **= ???** **on** **deadpool** **list, doesn’t know**  

**Derek = Wolf, Ex-Alpha, losing powers?**  

**Peter = Back from the dead Wolf, Ex-Alpha, Bit Scott**  

**Kate Argent = Ex-Hunter, Now super scary something. STAY AWAY**  

**Chris Argent = Hunter, good guy**  

**Deaton = Emiss** **ary** **, advice guy**  

**Abby = Empath**  

**Kaleb** **= ???**  

 

The name that stuck out the most was Isaac’s. She couldn’t believe he was a werewolf. She was relatively slow picking up all the supernatural quirks but she remembered that they had healing powers. He was injured in the hospital during the attack but Scott explained it away that it was something to do with the Darach. Kaleb thought about Isaac’s new found confidence and it made sense that changing made him strong. She wondered what Isaac smelled off of her when they were around each other. Scott taught her about emotions that they can smell. Kaleb doubted Isaac even noticed her enough to care about all that. But she knew he had to have heard her heartbeat when he was around. She remembered always having to catch her breath when he’d walk in and smile at her or laugh at any of her corny jokes. Kaleb would let herself imagine what would’ve happened if Isaac stuck around but only for a minute because she needed to have her head in the now. Her and Abby’s lives depended on it.  

School went by fairly normal, although Kaleb was hypervigilant and suspicious of anyone she didn’t know talking to Abby. They found out that Liam had been attacked and thrown in a well the day they learned everything. Abby started to hang out with Mason and Liam more after that. Kaleb definitely teased her any chance she got. Abby was taking the whole supernatural thing much better than Kaleb could’ve ever imagined. After a particularly long day Abby had a low day and the girls decided to do nothing but post up on the couch and catch up on their favorite shows with some pizza. Kaleb was thankful for nights like those because the next couple nights were eventful to say the least.   

The next day was Kaleb’s first soccer game and although it was only a preseason scrimmage she was beyond excited. She had so much pent up anxiety with her new life realizations that she was ready to blow off some steam. Kaleb hadn’t really told anyone about the game figuring that her fairly new friendships with the group were so far was based on supernatural happenings, so she was completely surprised when she saw Lydia and Kira in the stands.  

Kaleb had English and history with Kira so she knew her somewhat. Kira was a sweetheart and apparently a badass. Kaleb liked her. Kaleb had been wrangled into a few lunches by Lydia. She and Lydia didn’t have too much in common but she didn’t mind. She appreciated Lydia’s confidence.  

Kaleb waved as she approached them. 

“Hey guys. What are you doing here?” 

“Hi Kaleb!” Kira said excitedly. 

“Well since you’re new to Team whatever-we-are, we are here to see what kind of skills you have.” Lydia said matter of factly. 

“And support you of course!” Kira added. 

Kaleb laughed. “What skills are you gonna see in a soccer game?” 

“Oh lots of things. Speed? Agility? Do you make smart decisions on the fly? Can you run away without falling down? You know.” Lydia rattled off. 

“Huh I never thought about it like that. Wait do you have issues running away without falling down?” Kaleb asked. 

“Who me? No I could sprint in 5 inch heels if the occasion called for it. I’m talking about Stiles.”  

“Ahhh makes more sense.” Kaleb agreed. “Alright well make me some notes then?”  

“Good Luck!” Kira cheered as Kaleb jogged over to her team’s bench.  

By the time the game got underway Kaleb’s parents had shown up. She could hear her dad shouting over the crowd.  

“Let’s go Kale!!!” 

By halftime the game was tied 1-1. Kaleb looked over to the stands and saw that Stiles and Scott had joined the girls, even Liam and Mason were sitting by Abby.  

In the second half Kaleb was dribbling and taken down from behind. Kaleb tumbled hard but got up quickly. The ref called the foul, but the crowd yelled for a card. She heard one voice over them all. Stiles. 

“What was that?!?! That’s a technical!!!” Someone must have corrected him because 2 seconds he yelled. “Give her a red card!!”  

Kaleb lined up to take the free kick right outside the 18 yard box. The crowd quieted down as she waited for the whistle. The whistle blew. Kaleb placed the kick to the back post and found her forward who headed it in for the lead.  

Kaleb’s team held on for the win. After congratulating everyone on the team Kaleb sat on the bench taking off her gear when her parents came by to say good game and headed home. Then she suddenly was surrounded by her new ‘pack’.  

“Well I think we’ll keep her.” Lydia said smiling at her. 

Kaleb only laughed.  

Stiles and Scott gushed how they’ve never been to a soccer game before but loved it. They talked animatedly about Kaleb’s free kick. Well Stiles more so. As Kaleb pulled on her shoes, Scott spoke up.  

“Hey Kaleb we are heading over to Derek’s apartment to discuss some new information. We’d like you to come and meet them.” Scott said.  

“Sure, why not.” Kaleb shrugged her shoulders; she didn’t have any other plans for the night. 

Supernatural gang meeting. Was this the initiation? Should be fun, Kaleb thought. 

 

\------- 

 

Kaleb pulled up next to Stiles’ Jeep in front of a large industrial building. The building looked abandoned aside from the top floor loft where Kaleb could see light shining from large windows. Kaleb silently followed the group to the elevator. As they all stood awkwardly in the elevator Kaleb prepared herself for whatever was coming next. She looked around at the rag tag team they had going on Lydia, Kira, Malia, Scott, and Stiles. Kaleb decided that she’d tell Abby everything later. Plus she was ‘studying’ with Liam and Mason anyway. Scott said the younger ones didn’t need to be there. Malia, who had shown up with Stiles and Scott, started sniffing around the air. 

“What is that smell?” Malia asked. 

Kaleb stiffened as Malia turned around and looked directly at her.  

“It’s you.” Malia said accusatory.  

“Ooookay…” Kaleb drawled out. She wondered if the intrusive questions like these were something she would have to get used to. Kaleb looked down at herself. She didn’t have a chance to shower after the game but she changed and deodorized. She had on a pair sweatpants, hoodie and sneakers. She was sweaty, it was appropriate to wear sweatpants. At least she was comfortable.  

“Well I did just play a whole soccer game.” Kaleb held her head defiantly refusing to be intimidated by the tall girl in front of her.  

“You smell like rotting flesh.” Malia said matter of factly.  

This was the second person to tell her she smelled of death or rotting flesh Malia so eloquently put it.  

“Okay how about we all just quit smelling me. Thanks.” If Kaleb was self-conscious before she sure was now.  

After an awkward silence, Kira spoke up. 

“You had a great game Kaleb.” She was so sweet. 

“Yeah she did. That kick was so freaking awesome!! I mean you were the definition of clutch!” Stiles said waving his arms. Kaleb couldn’t be sure but she thought she saw Malia glare at Stiles. 

Kaleb let out a sigh of relief when the elevator stopped, turning everyone’s focus away from Kaleb. She followed them down the hall to a large metal door that echoed as Scott knocked. A few moments later the door slid open revealing a rugged muscular man with a stern look on his face, whom she assumed was Derek. 

“You’re late.” He stated simply but walked away into the apartment. 

When Kaleb walked in, she saw him. Isaac was standing by the large windows on the other side of the room. He looked good, really good in his signature sweater and scarf. Her face suddenly felt warm. Kaleb was confused on why she was reacting this way. Then Isaac’s eyes met hers. Kaleb felt cold and hot all over at the same time.  

“Isaac?! Oh my god!” Lydia ran over to him to give him a hug. The rest followed to welcome back their friend. Kaleb hung back but watched the reunions.  

Kaleb then noticed two other people in the large loft; a pretty black woman with 3 large scars across her throat and an older man with a low v-neck tee. Kaleb made a note to herself that the girl was probably a badass with scars like those. 

As the group gathered round Kaleb learned that rugged man was Derek, the older man was his uncle Peter and the woman was Braden. Her supernatural reason for being there was unclear to Kaleb but the sexual tension between her and Derek was stifling.  

“So who is the fresh meat?” Peter asked unashamedly checking Kaleb out. 

“This is Kaleb. She and her sister are on the dead pool lists.” Scott answered. 

“Are you joining team werewolf?” Peter asked sarcastically.  

Kaleb only scoffed. 

“Tell us a little about yourself.” Peter said with a smirk. 

Kaleb laughed but stopped when she noticed everyone looking at her expectantly. 

“Seriously?”  

More looks. 

“Oookay then.” Kaleb cleared her throat. “Hi my name is Kaleb.” Kaleb awkwardly waved to the room but avoiding making eye contact with Isaac. “My friends call me Kale. I am apparently something supernatural and supremely badass I’m assuming. I’m a dog person. Coke, not Pepsi. My favorite food is Mexican. My lifelong dream is to be in a Missy Elliot music video. I lost my virginity at a Foo Fighters concert, unfortunately not to Dave Grohl.”  

Several coughs, snickers, and wide eyes were the reactions around the room. Kaleb winced she didnt mean to say the last part out loud but she was committed so she continued. 

“I am incredibly distracted by his,” Kaleb pointed to Peter, “very low shirt. Oh and I haven’t had a drink in 72 hours. Thank you.” Kaleb finished with a nod. She literally felt like she was at a werewolf AA meeting. 

There was silence from the group then Peter clapped his hands together and laughed. 

“Oooh I like her!” He said with a large grin on his face.  

“So you’re on the dead pool but you don’t know what you are?” Braden asked  

“Pretty much. Sister’s an empath.” Kaleb nodded. 

“Ooohh a mystery box. I’m intrigued.” Peter added from his spot on the couch. 

“And why do you think you’re something badass?” Derek asked with a smirk. 

“Because she’s worth 18 million, Derek. That’s 3 million more than you.” Stiles jumped in and answered. 

“And she survived being attacked by the nogitsune, by herself.” Scott added. 

The rest of the meeting the discussion revolved around the dead pool lists and trying to keep those on it safe. Kaleb noticed that Peter wasn’t all too worried that about finding the identity of the Benefactor except to get the remainder of his money back. Kaleb wondered if it was because Peter wasn’t on any of the lists. Maybe the Benefactor thought Peter was still dead. Some part of her still doubted it. 

Throughout the time she was there Kaleb kept peeking over to Isaac. She wondered if he was back for good. He didn’t seem overly happy but he also didn’t seem overly depressed either, but maybe Kaleb just couldn’t read him. She was relieved to see him looking so good since the last time she’d seen him was in a hospital bed unconscious. After he caught her looking, well staring actually, a couple times she had a wave of panic wash over her as the thought of him not knowing who she was hit her like a truck. He probably didn’t even remember her and wondered why this random weirdo was staring at him. She suddenly felt stupid. She looked down and remembered Malia talking about her scent, he probably could smell it too. On top of that she was all sweaty and gross. Great impression.  When they all left she avoided him as Lydia gave him a hug goodbye. Kaleb just hoped nobody in the room could read her thoughts because she was so occupied with the curly headed wolf the whole time. She at least heard the part about who was watching her and Abby and when. The wolf pack just got a little more interesting. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
